Fairy Tail, Blinded by hatred
by YeahAnimeCrazy101
Summary: Lucy is hurt and then supposedly 'dies'. Natsu is the cause of her 'death'. 4 years later, Rayne Nightcross joins fairy tail, she isn't so friendly as they thought she'd be. One by one, her secrets will unfold and Sabertooth will 'get in the way'. This is will end with StiCy but a little bit of NaLu in the middle to build up the suspense.
1. Chapter 1

Lucy p.o.v

"Gray!" I shouted, "Put on some clothes!".

"Aaaah, What the-, how did I?", he said. I stifled a giggle.

This guild never changes does it? I thought to myself. "Oi, Lucy, come here for a sec, we need to talk" said Natsu and Gray in surprising unison. "Don't imitate me you slanty eyed bastard", said Gray, "What'd you say? You pickin a fight huh, you droopy eyed bastard?!" replied Natsu. I could totally feel the prickly atmosphere between those two as they bickered, I sighed.

* Short time skip*

We were now standing outside in the freezing cold. "So what do you guys want?" I said lazily. I tensed when I sensed their hesitation, to ease things up a bit I said, "What? Just spit it out you two!" I said playfully while I forced an idiotic smile. "Well, erm… we were just wondering if you could like leave our team for a bit and let Lisanna join", said Gray trying not to hurt my feelings. I was about to say yea sure but I heard Natsu say something that really ticked me off, in fact it ticked me off so much that I could've killed him right there on the spot. "You're really weak, you know." He said, "You should get stronger, It's kinda hard for people to believe that you're actually from Fairy Tail, you're practically useless on missions, you always get beat up and hide behind your spirits" he added. I growled and said, "Sure, I get it, I'm weak but you didn't have to put it that way you know! You have zero sense of delicacy!" I yelled back. "Oi, Natsu, that was going overboard, you idiot!" shouted Gray. "But I was right wasn't I?! Bloody Hell! Lisanna's way better than you!" he blurted. Natsu looked a little guilty and regretted it the second he said it but Lucy couldn't care less. "Is that how it is?! What do you think I am, a tool?! I didn't join this guild to replace Lisanna till she came back you know!" I shouted in his face.

To my surprise, Gray hollered at me, "You were never replacement for Lisanna! How could you even think that?! Is that how you saw us that whole time, Lucy?! I'm really disappointed in you!". I flinched and held back my tears. Gray had never shouted at me before, did he hate me? "Did you really think that I meant that?!", I yelled again suddenly angry. " Lucy! Would just stop being such a whiny, stubborn and weak brat?! It's over, you're out of the team, go and train some more" said Natsu coldly. They started walking away, leaving me all alone, somehow, this action seemed so familiar, I felt empty. It started raining, I just stood there soaking in the rain and let my tears out without making a sound.

Lisanna's p.o.v

I wonder if Lucy-san is alright. I hope she doesn't hate me for causing her to quit the team. It's raining, she'll get a cold if she doesn't come back soon. Natsu and Gray have been looking murderous ever since they came back, I guess they had a fight. I wonder if they're all right.

*Time Skip*

Lucy's p.o.v

I still can't go back to the guild, I'm still fuming at Natsu and Gray for what they said. I walked past a girl crumpled on the floor on the side of the streets,_ she looks like Lisanna _I thought. Wait, what? I reeled backwards and stared at the girl. "Lisanna? Whoa! What happened to you, are you alright?" I asked. Lisanna's eyes flickered open and stared at me pleadingly, "Please, help me. I was attacked by these random people", she whispered. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock as she caught a glimpse of what was behind me, I glanced back saw some creepy thugs holding baseball bats. "Are those the guys that hurt you, Lisanna?" I said in a lifeless voice, she nodded in response. They charged at me, I managed to dodge their swings but one of them managed to kick me in the stomach, I dropped to one knee. They took the chance and started beating me up, I screamed as they shattered one of my ribs. I clutched desperately at my ribs, it was starting to hurt really badly, Scorpio and Aquarius were out of commission, so were Loki and Aries. I didn't think if Sagittarius or Taurus. Finally, I stood up and summoned Gemini, "Do it now! The U.M!" I screamed. I joined hands with Gemini as she transformed herself into me. The thugs stared in fear as we started to chant:

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven…_

_All the stars, far and wide…_

_Show me thy appearance…_

_With such shine._

_O Tetrabiblos…_

_I am the ruler of the stars…_

_Aspect became complete…_

_Open thy malevolent gate._

_O 88 stars of Heaven…_

_Shine!_

_URANO METRIA!_

The thugs took the blow head on and were sprawled on the floor groaning in pain, "Get your asses out of here before I kill you!" I growled, "Yes ma'am!", they squeaked as they ran off. I sank to the floor, completely depleted of my magic power. " Thank you for sa-", Lisanna started to say when she was interrupted by a familiar pink haired dragon slayerand his team behind him. "Lucy! Wait, Lisanna! Are you okay?!", he said as he rushed frantically over to her, the rest followed completely ignoring me. Natsu suddenly turned to me and glared murderously at me,I flinched imperceptibly, tears welled up as I hear what her said, "How dare you do this to Lisanna, to our comrade!", he bellowed.


	2. Chapter 2

"_How dare you do this to Lisanna, our comrade!" he bellowed._

Natsu's p.o.v

I looked at Lisanna's wounded body, it was covered with scratches and cuts, it was bleeding a lot. I looked over to Lucy who was clutching her ribs and I felt anger surge up. _How dare she do this to Lisanna, she didn't have to go that far just because she was kicked out of the team! _I thought. "LUCY!", I roared, "You bitch! How dare you do this to Lisanna!" I shouted. She started to protest, "Huh, W-what? But I-I didn't do this". "CUT THE CRAP! Don't you even think about denying it!" I roared. "Wait, you've got it wrong Natsu, Lucy-san was actually the one who sa-", started Lisanna until I cut her off and said, "Not only did you hurt Lisanna but now you're forcing her to defend you?! What kind of creature are you?!", I yelled to Lucy. Tears were welling up in her eyes now, _Tch! That's what someone weak would do! That Bitch is gonna pay!_ I thought. I stopped cradling Lisanna in my arms and passed her over to Gray. I stood up and walked over to Lucy who was leaning against the wall clutching her ribs, _Tch! Look at her, all bruised and cut, she's even got a broken rib, well, she deserves it, good on ya Lisanna! _I thought.

Lucy's p.o.v

I was furious at Natsu! I saved Lisanna, I risked my life and he's saying that I'm the one that hurt her?! How can he even think that way? Did he really think that I was such a person?! Gray and Erza were trying not to look into my eyes, they avoided me. _Traitors! Are they all siding with Natsu? Do they really believe that I could do this?_ I was gonna break soon. I saw Natsu stalk towards me, I backed away, running away from the wall towards the cliff. _Oh shit! _I thought. He stared at me murderously and snarled. He took me by the shoulders so hard that I felt that they would shatter, he started shaking me furiously, I lost balance and stumbled on a rock, I continued stumbling until I fell. Wait, fell? WHAT?! _Oh shit! I'm falling. Falling down a cliff, I'm gonna die… _Tears fell out of my eyes as I fell to the bottom of the cliff losing my consciousness.

Natsu's p.o.v

I stared in shock as Lucy fell. My mind blanked out. I snapped back to reality and screamed her name but she was out of my view now. A tear rolled down my cheek, I could hear Erza and Gray's gasps when they saw what I did. I didn't know what to do but stand and stare at the place where I last saw Lucy. A part of me still resented her for what she did to Lisanna but that was all buried at the back of my mind now. I had tried to scramble for her hand but I missed it, I saw her cry as she fell, I grit my teeth and clenched my fists as I listened to Erza and Gray shout out Lucy's name.

*Time Skip*

Gray's p.o.v

The master was furious at the incident with Lucy, he shouted at us and said he was really disappointed in us. Not long, Lisanna woke up and told us how Lucy had saved her from the thugs and put her life on the line for her. Natsu hid his face behind his hair and Erza was crying silently. We remained gloomy and cursed ourselves for not having faith in Lucy and killing her even if it was indirect. I could tell that Natsu was suffering the most, he had said all those awful words and caused her to fall off that cliff. Everyone was gloomy and barely talked. Cana didn't drink. I didn't fight with Natsu and I didn't strip either. Wendy locked herself up in her home, Gajeel and Juvia remained silent. Everything was out of place…


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy's p.o.v

I- I'm alive? What the? I tried to sit up but ended up feeling an excruciating pain in my shoulder and ribs. _I probably shattered them_ I thought. "Great, my life just keeps getting better", I cursed under my breath. _Ha! I guess I've been abandoned by Fairy Tail huh? Tch! They didn't even try to look for me and see if I was still alive. It's not like I care or anything, it's not like they ever cared wether I lived or not. That's right, I was a fool to think that I finally found my place in this world. I was stupid to believe that they were really my friends, they didn't hesitate at all when they said that I was the one who hurt Lisanna! They couldn't care less about me! I hate them! That's right, I'm alone, I was always alone._ I shrieked at the pain when I tried to stand up. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stumbled along not paying attention to where I was going. _I will not cry. I will NOT cry. I WILL NOT CRY. I can't cry, not now, not ever, I refuse to cry because of THEM. I'm strong, I can do this. _No matter how much I lied to myself, I couldn't stop those tears, I felt this huge hole in my chest, it hurt so much. The tears kept coming, refusing to stop, I choked and gagged as I cried. I shoved my fist in my mouth to stop myself from crying or making a sound but the pain still stayed no matter how much I cried. Finally, I gave up and wailed while I cried, letting all my bottled up feelings rise to the surface, I screamed and clutched at my aching chest as I cried. I suddenly felt this rushing of amazing magic power that I've never felt before, a huge, red magic circle appeared under me, a blinding flash of light burst out and then I blacked out.

Wendy's p.o.v

…

…

*silence**sniffle*

Lucy-san…

Lucy's p.o.v

_Ack! What happened?_ I winced at my injuries and looked around. I was lying on a beautiful black and silver velvet bed inside this elegant bedroom with- wait why am I getting to so many details about the bloody room?! I mean like where in the blazes am I?! I got out of the bed and limped stiffly to the window and looked outside. I froze stiff when I saw the outside. It was night time right now and it was raining glitter. The stars shone fiercely against the velvet black sky. The sky was pitch black with stars like diamonds and everything just 'shined'. I saw that I was in this huge mansiony/ palace-ish thingy. I reeled around when I heard this voice, "Tch! So you're finally awake huh?", said a stranger leaning lazily against the door, I stood there frozen, he had this 'cool' aura around him, I could see this halo of light reflected on his dark hair. He was hot! I saw amusement flicker across his face, "I think it would be a good idea to throw on some clothes", he said. I looked down and saw that I was only in my undergarments, I let out a little yelp and flushed red. I pouted at the guy and he smirked. _I can't believe that I even thought that he was a good guy! Argh! To think he was hot! I hate him!_ I screamed in my head. I pulled on a black and red t-shirt decorated with a skull on the bottom right. I pulled on some black jeans and left my hair out coz I couldn't be bothered to do anything with it. I slipped onto some black combat boots and stalked out of the room and bumped straight into the perv that I'd met earlier on. _Great! Just my luck! _I thought. "Yo, that was fast", he smirked. I growled remembering exposing myself to that asshole. "What do you want?" I growled, "Just thought that you'd like to know more about yourself", he said patiently with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Huh? Tch, don't kid with me! I don't need to know anymore than I already do!" I claimed. "Oh but I think that you should at least know your ability and your true identity at least" he tempted. I stared at him confused and looked at him with a puzzled expression. "Oops! I should have introduced myself first, I'm Ren, one of the 11 knights of your highness, heir to the throne of Hell, Queen Rayne Nightcross, the dominion of darkness.", he said flatly. "Pfft! Nyahahahahahaha! Do you know how corny that sounds?!" I burst. "No, you've seen what is outside, you are the ruler to our realm, the dimension of the never ending night." He said. I tensed as I sensed the truth in his voice. "You have power, If you desire something, it'll become yours. Forget those traitor friends of yours and join us, you'll gain unimaginable power." He said. I looked at him tempted, really tempted. I wanted power, I wanted to show Fairy Tail what I was made of. I don't know what came over me, a wave of darkness, I suddenly felt the desire to crush Fairy Tail. "Fine, I'll take that throne", I purred.

Ren's p.o.v

I stared at the girl who was supposedly the dominion. Her eyes suddenly turned cold and her mouth turned up into a smirk and to my surprise, she took her throne without any hesitation. _Now that's more like the queen I'd imagined, cold and fierce. Sooner or later she'll become unbeatable. I'd love to see the expressions of those Fairy asses who abandoned her when she returns._


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy's p.o.v

"Okay, first I'm gonna destroy that magic circle that is preventing you from fully awakening your powers." Ren said, "Oh, I should tell you that it might hurt a little bit", he added thoughtfully. His fingers started tracing complicated patterns on my forehead until he finally said a single word…release. At first I just felt a chill down my spine and then it hit me, the pain raced through my entire body. I fell to one knee, I felt my insides breaking, it felt like something was ripping me apart from the inside. I gritted my teeth and clutched tightly at myself.

Ren's p.o.v

I stared at the girl writhing at my feet, she was curling up into a ball now, I saw her jaws clench. I half expected her to crawl up to me and make it stop but she took me by surprise. "I thought you said that it was only going to hurt a LITTLE", she choked while glaring at me with pure hatred. "Oops! My bad", I said sarcastically, my tone obviously pissed her off coz she started cursing me under her breath, and I chuckled clearly amused.

Lucy's p.o.v

The pain started to grow, in fact it was excruciating now. My body jerked and writhed, I screamed and screamed until I felt a pain that was worse than death, I gagged and passed out.

At Fairy Tail

Makarov's p.o.v

_Those fools! I'm greatly disappointed in my children for not having faith in my dear child, Lucy. Ah! What's lost is lost forever, can I do nothing for Lucy? I will put my faith in her and believe, believe that even if it's one in a million chance that she will come back to us, back to Fairy Tail. Please…_

*Time Skip, two hours later*

Lucy's p.o.v

I struggled to open my eyes, my body felt really light and somehow I got this unshakable confidence. I felt nothing, usually I'd scream and wake up from a nightmare of my so called "friends" from Fairy Tail but this time I woke up with an empty feeling and the desire to kill. I entered the bathroom and passed the mirror, I saw red, wait red? I reeled back to the mirror and stood there shocked. My hair was no longer blond, it took on a beautiful blood red colour, it was now past my waist with a lock of orange blended in my bangs. My eyes were a deep crimson red with a golden shine, my lashes framed my eyes delicately. My angelic smile was now replaced by a lonely, cold and expressionless sigh. I raced out of my room and found Ren, playing around with a stray Kitty who ended up scratching him, I stomped up to him and glowered fiercely, he looked taken aback. _At least my glares are scarier now, wait, I shouldn't be saying that, I want my old appearance back! _I thought. "What did you do? What happened to my hair?! My eyes, my nose, my mouth, my everything is…DIFFERENT!" I hollered. "Whoa! Chillax, woman. That's just your true appearance after I had gotten rid of the seal that was sealing your powers, in fact you look quite dazzling, much more than before at least.", he said, I stood there and glared at him, _Argh! I want to skewer him! How big of an idiot can he get?!_ I screamed in my head. I was about to argue but he cut in and said, "Come with me, you're going to train starting today, I'll engrave every little tactic into your thick head, you're going to train with _her._ "_Her?_ Who's _Her?_" I asked curiously. "Oh, you'll see soon enough" he replied. We were now standing in a huge isolated room, I peered into the darkness and made out a figure, a girl with red hair, red eyes. A girl who closely resembled my main features. Her cold eyes reminded me of how I probably looked when I decided to crush Fairy Tail. "This girl was the previous Queen, she threw away her life to destroy her hated enemy, she is now nothing but a mere dead person who walks to accomplish her final task, to train you and make you the ultimate Night Huntress. I should probably tell you that you'll meet the dragons after you surpass her." Said Ren. "All I need to do is defeat her right?" I growled, _After I surpass the previous queen, I'll obtain the power of the dragons, and then all that's left is to control my true power, with all that, Fairy Tail would be defenceless against me. _I thought. _I'll show them! They'll regret messing with me! _I thought. "Bring it on", I smirked. She showed no emotion, she came at me with lightning swiftness, I laughed clearly showing that I was thrilled, I felt an amazing rush in adrenaline, I felt her pure killing intent. I swung my leg into a high kick, she blocked it and then thrust her fist forward, I caught it and gripped it hard, I gripped it hard but not hard enough to shatter it. _Tch! Damn! _I thought. She stepped and held a vortex of black in her hands and thrust it without hesitation into my stomach. I choked and coughed out blood.

*Time skip, still Lucy's p.o.v*

We've been fighting for nearly nine hour straight already. I have barely hurt her yet but I could feel my power steadily building up. I could feel blood on my cheek where she had struck and cut. My body was all tattered and cut, she continued smirking at me, I knew that she was just toying with me. "What, is that all you got? You really disappoint me, I thought the next generation was meant to be stronger than the previous. You're weak. That's right, just plain weak." She taunted. I felt my blood boil, "I am NOT WEAK!" I roared. I was called weak by Fairy Tail just like that, I refuse to be called weak by another person, _I'll show her!_ "If you're not weak than prove it! Come at me…unless you're too scared. Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you were scared, after all…you're W.E.A.K!" she said emphasising weak. That did it, I let out an astonishing amount of magic force, she tried to attack me but was pushed back by my magic force alone. I smirked, she couldn't touch me. I let my mind and body go with the flow, I let it all out, all of my magic power. A huge black magic circle appeared above her and I saw a black wind tear her body and cut it. She could barely stand now, she looked up and glared at me but the glare turned into a smirk, "You're not bad after all, let's end this fight once and for all", she whispered. I returned her smirk with a chuckle, "All right, let's", I purred. We charged at each other with our bare fists since we were both too injured to use magic power.

*Time Skip, two hours later*

Lucy's p.o.v

The girl lay there passed out on the floor, _I beat her!_ I cheered in my head. I panted heavily and choked on my own blood. I could barely see properly, before I knew it, I had passed out exhausted from fighting. I woke up on the back of a dragon, a beautiful Blue dragon, her wings reflected the beautiful and warm light of the sun. _So you're finally awake now? Welcome to our world, the dragon's haven my young dragon Queen. _I gasped as I listened to her thoughts, _wait…Dragon Queen? _I thought. _No, no_ she chuckled. _We simply call you the dragon Queen simply because you will become the soon -to -be strongest dragonslayer ever _she said. _Erm… isn't that a little bit too exaggerated? _I mused. _Well…a little bit I suppose but it is true, you are strong. You will be strong enough to rule our world after you receive some training _she said. _So what dragon are you? You know, like are you a fire dragon or something like that? _I asked curiously. She paused and said with hesitation, _I am the heaven's water dragon. _But then she added something that made me freeze, _You will also see Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney. _"WHAT!" I said out loud. She chuckled, _Yeesh, calm down, we're just going to visit those old fools! You will be trained by us, the dragons of heaven's elements. We shall all train you to be the superior dragonslayer. _She said clearly amused. _That's right _said an unfamiliar voice, I looked around and saw three dragons. "Judging by their colours, I'm guessing that they are Igneel, Metalicana and Grandeeney, right?" I asked the blue dragon that I was riding. _Yes! Oh, by the way, call me Silvy. Silvy as in silver as you humans like to call it _She said in a bubbly voice. "Kay!" I smiled. _Lucy, am I right? _"Yes", I replied. _I see that you've been hurt by your dear comrades. Especially that fool Natsu, am I right? Mwuahahahahaha! No worries, just beat him up when you see him again and show him what you're made of. _I smiled at the thought of beating Natsu but flinched when Igneel mentioned him.

Back at Fairy Tail

Normal p.o.v

It's been more than a week since Lucy has supposedly died. Everyone has grown very sensitive at the subject of Lucy so no one dares to bring it up. The guild has begun moving forward and slowly revert back to their old selves but the guilt and grief still lurked somewhere in their chests.

Natsu's p.o.v

I felt a slipper smack into my head. "Who the hell did that?!" I shouted and stood up so roughly that I caused Erza, who was sitting next to me, to drop her cake. "Noooooooo! My strawberry shortcake!" she said angrily. She punched me and I flew straight into Gray, "what do you want you slanty eyed bastard?", he growled. "Whaddya say you droopy eyed bastard?" I spat back at him. In the end, the whole guild got involved in a fight, I laughed, it was soo long since I last laughed. The guild finally broke the tension and reverted back to it's old rowdy self. "Lucy always hid with Wendy whenever there was a fight" said Gray. I flinched when I heard her name, I didn't want to remember such awful things. "Don't bring her up anymore, Gray", I said flatly. He suddenly grabbed me by the collar and snarled. "Are you suggesting that we forget her as if she never existed?" he said.

Gray's p.o.v

After what we did to Lucy, Natsu is saying that we should forget her. I can't believe that Natsu of all people would say that. After all the pain we put Lucy through, he's saying that we should forget her, isn't that just cruel? I took him by the collar and snarled, he hid his face behind his bangs, I stared at him realising that he was the one suffering the most from the incident but still, saying that we should forget her was just cruel. "Please…please, just let me forget her, I need to", he pleaded. I let go of him surprised coz it was the first time he'd ever pleaded. Before I could hiss at him, he interrupted and said, "I need to forget about her, it hurts too much. I have to." He said as his eyes started to water. I could see that he was hurting by remembering her but I was still angry that he was trying to forget her. "Tch! Do whatever you want", I said lifelessly and walked away.

Natsu's p.o.v

I stood there trying to calm myself as Gray walked away. I knew this was cruel but I just had to forget about Lucy. I tried to walk into the fight and take my mind off of her but I instead, I remembered how she always freaked out whenever someone flew past her and into a wall (which was pretty normal). _Why? _I thought, _Why can't I forget about her? Damn it! _I ran out of the guild and broke into her old house half expecting her to kick me out the door and scream. I sniffed the room and caught a faint scent of her. It smelt so familiar. My mouth quivered and I could feel myself getting caught up in the past when we were still a team. I curled up on her sofa and fell asleep while I dreamt of the moment I had pushed her down the cliff. I didn't realise that I was crying…


	5. Chapter 5

*Time Skip 4 years later*

Land of the dragons, Lucy's p.o.v

_That's good, now perform your roar _said Silvy. "Roar of the heavenly water dragon!" I chanted, I grinned at the size and the amount of destruction that my breath caused. _Look at the way she moves, Igneel! _said Grandeeney._ I gotta say, she's indeed quite a prize!_ responded Igneel. _Gihi! The speed and her movements are very precise, I've got to admit…she's better than Gajeel! _said Metalicana while chuckling. _Now that I think about it, Natsu is like a baby compared to her! In fact, it's creepy how strong she is! _chimed Igneel. _And that marks the end of your training!_ chorused her four main mentors all together. "Huh?" I said clearly confused. _You are strong now! We have trained you to the extent of our knowledge, more than we have ever taught anyone! The rest is up to you, you have to discover and slowly uncover the truth of your other power by yourself! _bubbled Silvy. "Wait", I said as my blood ran cold, "What do you mean?". _You've trained enough, you always knew that you'd have to go back to Magnolia someday right? Well, it's about time you went home. It's not normal for a teenager to live like a hermit with dragons and train 24/7, you know! _sang Grandeeney. "But I'm not a NORMAL teenager!" I protested, "I don't want to go back to those Fairy idiots!" I hissed suddenly turning cold. (She always becomes mean whenever she's discussing anything related to Fairy Tail) _Fine then! How about you think of it as your last lesson? Easy, all you have to do is face Fairy Tail head on and NOT burst into tears. You are strong, mentally AND physically but not emotionally. Your job is to act normal and strengthen your self-control. _"But I have plenty of self-control!" I whined. _Not enough! _"Yes I do! Try me! I swear I won't show any pain if you stab me in the leg!" I argued. _We're not going to stab you just to prove something!_ Interjected Grandeeney. _Indeed, you are strong in all aspects but when the time comes, when you see them again, will you really be able to look at them and feel no pain at all? Remember, you DID love them once. There's no way your bond with them could disappear that easily unless you were that cheap back then. _said Igneel. I pouted like a kid. _Well, we did say that you were to keep your self control but we never said that you couldn't beat them up! _Added Igneel thoughtfully, my face lit up and he gave me a wink. _Just don't go overboard _he said on second thought.

Oh and if you guys were wondering about Ren, he turned out to be a traitor, there never was the 'eleven knights' thingy, it seemed he attempted to use me as a tool to destroy Fairy Tail since he was too weak. _It was soooo sad! I was deeply hurt by his betrayal, after all, he was really hot! _I thought sarcastically_. But I've got to give him SOME credit, after all, he was the one who unleashed my powers and led me to my precious dragons _I thought as I pulled an evil smirk. And of course, he didn't last a second against me, the second I discovered his betrayal, he was dead. It would seem that being the dominion of darkness didn't scare off cowards like him. **(Guys, sorry if this part was really lame! I wanted to get rid of the character Ren, sorry!)**

*****Time Skip, two hours later*

Lucy's p.o.v

Bye, Bye! Good Luck! Don't KILL Natsu, kay?! I heard all sorts of farewell comments as I stepped into the sparkly blue portal, I waved without looking back. I bit back my tears, _They were right, I do need to get stronger, a lot more stronger _I thought. The world behind me disappeared and I found myself looking at the beautiful and nostalgic city of Magnolia. "Finally, I'm back Magnolia", I whispered. I spotted a guild in the distance, "This sure brings back memories", I said emptily. I made my way into town and roamed around taking in all the details of the familiar places I've been to in the past. I smelt a familiar scent behind me, a warm and fluffy smell, it closely resembled the sun. I whirled around and froze when I saw shiny blonde hair, and a handsome face that I dimly remember in my memories. "Sting Eucliffe?!" I said with surprise. His smirk turned into a frown, "You know me?", he said puzzled. _Eeep! Oh crap! I'm so screwed, did I blow my cover?! _"Oh, wait, I suppose it's not weird for you to know me considering how famous I am", he bragged._ Ack! Okaaay… what kind of dope is he? Well, at least I'm safe for now. "_You know, that pretty hair of yours is a huge turn on." He breathed in my ear, I was really annoyed and my first impression of him is now officially ruined but I couldn't help but blush a little and pout at him. I saw him smirk and try not to laugh. I pouted like a kid and gave him an annoyed expression. I thanked God that my hair was now red, did I mention before that my hair was below my waist now? My hair occasionally reminded me of Erza but hers was more of a deep scarlet, mine was a pure, blood red. I snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Sting grab my arm and push me into an alley way. "Huh? What now?!" I asked. "You seemed to be off in your own world completely ignoring me back there. Or was I that good looking that you were in cloud nine?" he said as he pinned me against the wall.

Sting's p.o.v

I pinned the girl against the wall, I don't know what I was doing, there was something about her. I wanted to hurt her but I also felt the desire to make her mine, I felt strangely paranoid when I looked at her. Her expressions made me nervous. I ignored those feelings and continued to tease her but she pushed me away, she was surprisingly strong and then she dashed off. I felt strangely empty as I watched her run away, I wanted to go after her but I didn't. I just stood there and smirked. _Oh boy! I'm gonna make regret her life a living hell. _It was the first time a girl had ever rejected me after I had teased them. This was getting interesting.

Lucy's p.o.v

My heart was still pounding, what was wrong with me?! That Sting guy is soo gonna pay for this! I stopped in my tracks when I found myself standing in front of Fairy Tail.

All my emotions faded away as I stood there unsure of what to do. I could hear a fight going on in there, for a moment I was going to laugh but I remembered their betrayal and immediately, my ice cold persona resumed. I took a breath and went ahead to push the doors open.

Inside Fairy Tail

Normal p.o.v

Everyone was going about their daily schedules. Cana was drunk, Gray was stripping, Natsu was being an idiot and so on. The Master was about to stop a big brawl when the gates to Fairy Tail suddenly crashed open, a lone figure stood at the doorway. She had a beautiful figure, hair that danced in the wind but a surprisingly lifeless expression on her pretty face. The master's eyes widened when he saw her, she was very…different. _Lucy _he thought. _You've come back, back alive… but as a different person I see._


	6. Chapter 6

Fairy Tail

Normal p.o.v

The doors to the guild slammed open, a beautiful figure stood there with a cold expression on her face. "Huh? Who the hell are you?!" said Natsu as he stared at the girl who was now making her way towards the master. "Oi, don't ignore me you idiot!" he shouted annoyed. Lucy continued ignoring Natsu who was now getting 'fired up'. "Konoyarou!" he said as he charged at her.

Lucy's p.o.v

I sensed Natsu as he tried to stop and punch me. I swung around, gripped his arm and flipped him over my hip and to the ground. I continued walking towards the master but that idiot just wouldn't stay down. This time, I swung a high kick but he dodged. Finally, I had enough, "Roar of the Heavenly water dragon!" I shouted. He flew through the roof and went flying into the distance. I kind of demolished the guild in the process though.

_O power of the great earth dragon…_

_Heed my call and come to my aid…_

**Restoration!**

The members watched curiously as I patched up their roof as if it were nothing. Erza and Gray and a few familiar faces watched me cautiously as I had just kicked Natsu's butt. I smirked and called out to Master Makarov. "Yo! Old man, we need to talk…in private." I said in a firm voice.

**In the master's study room.**

Lucy's p.o.v

"Hi old man, long time no see", I smiled. "Lucy…I see that you're back. What's with the new look? We, Fairy Tail have missed you so much!" he said with tears in his eyes. I frowned at the thought of them missing me, "Miss me? Ha! I doubt that! If they did then why didn't they even try to search the bottom of the cliff? If they really loved me then why would they think that I would do such awful things to Lisanna?!" I half yelled. "W-we were going to but" he started but I cut him off with a sigh. "That's enough Master", I exhaled trying to avoid that subject. "Anyways, can you please keep my identity a secret? Oh and you can call me Rayne, Rayne Nightcross" I said as I forced my best smile at him. "Well, I supposed that it's no problem" he stuttered. "Great! Now back to business, can I rejoin Fairy Tail?" I asked, "Of course!", he said with a grin but the smile faded when he spotted my hand, "Where's your previous membership mark?", he asked. "Well, erm… it kind of disappeared after some _special _circumstances", I replied while pulling it off with a sheepish look. "Ah! I see…well, you know where to get a new mark, go to Mira, and…are you planning to keep your identity a secret forever? You know that they have sharp senses, it won't take them long to find out, you know.' he said with concern. "Oh, don't worry, I have a few back ups, I'm not stupid, I've already considered the circumstances" I answered flatly. "Okay! Welcome back to Fairy Tail Lu-, no I mean Rayne!" he chimed. "Yeah", I answered as I exhaled.

I noticed that Natsu had returned from his little 'trip' as I walked up to Mirajane. "Hey, sorry but can I get a Fairy Tail mark?" I asked as I tried not to talk like I used to in the past. "Sure!" she said as she gave me a huge smile. I got myself an orangy red mark on my upper thigh. The moment it touched my skin, it blazed as if blue flames were engulfing it. Mirajane gasped and I groaned. _Oh come on! I knew it! My powers were too strong and were trying to alter an unfamiliar magic thing into a part of themselves. _I sighed and told Mira that it was nothing to worry about. The second I walked away from the bar, Natsu got in my way and declared a match. I stared at his serious face and tried not to laugh. "Trust me, you'll regret picking a fight with me", I said as I gave one of my famous smirks. _Finally! I can finally beat that jackass up! _

**Outside the guild, match between Natsu and Rayne/Lucy**

Natsu's p.o.v

I had declared a match with that newbie but she just gave me a smirk and threatened me. "Winged slash of the fire dragon!" I yelled, she blocked with her arm, to my surprise, the attack dispelled and she had no expression on her face. Her eyes turned cold and she kicked me square in the stomach which sent me flying into a brick wall. I coughed out blood, my muscles ached and I could just barely stand. Her eyes were lifeless and she definitely didn't show mercy. "Dazzling blaze of the fire dragon!" I screamed, I grinned as it hit her and exploded in a puff of smoke. _Ha! So weak! So much for that arrogant attitude. _I thought but I froze as I heard a cold laugh. "Is that all you've got? Nyahahahahahaha! So weak!" she mocked.

Lucy's p.o.v

I enjoyed taunting him. He was so weak. _He's going to be a wreck once I'm done with him! _I thought. "Oh great dragon of the Heavens, lend me the power to rule the stars! Eat this!" I roared as a great blinding light appeared, it's force smashed him into the ground causing it to crack. He yelped in pain but I wasn't done yet. I smirked and put my hand in my pockets. I watched in amusement as my black winds continued slicing his body, I leaned against the wall and yawned. I made sure that my black wind didn't hit any vital organs since I had made a promise to the dragons to not kill him. Everyone stared at me obviously shocked. I smirked and continued leaning against the wall. "Winner: Rayne Nightcross", stuttered Erza. Natsu lay on the floor unconscious. I walked to him and whispered in his ear really low so that only he could hear if he was _able _to hear me, "I told you that you'd be regretting picking a fight with me, you can't beat me", I smirked. I rose and walked into the guild with a smug look on my face. _Natsu, don't give up yet. I want you to struggle and lose in shame every time I defeat you. Feel the pain I went through. Hurt and struggle, crawl on the floor like a loser should. I'll make you wish you were dead. _


	7. Chapter 7

Sting's p.o.v

I heard that there was a huge ruckus going on over at Fairy Tail, I decided to go and take a look. _Tch! Those Fairy Idiots just don't know how to keep it down. _When I got there, I saw Natsu writhing on the floor being cut over and over again by a malicious black wind. I looked in surprise as I saw the girl from earlier leaning against a wall, snickering at Natsu. _So she was a mage. I see…interesting. She's crushing Natsu like it's nothing, Damn! How did Fairy Tail manage to get their hands on such a rare prize like her?! Too bad…I wouldn't have to crush her in the GMG tournament if she hadn't joined Fairy Tail. She's now a part of Fairy Tail, as much as I have taken a liking to her, I will show no mercy at the GMG. She's chosen to join that trash guild, it's disgusting. I'll crush their pride. Scum like them should just grovel and die _I thought in frustration. I didn't know what was wrong with me, I suddenly felt the desire to break her, to pull her close and hurt her. I wanted to hear her scream for me. I shook my head in confusion and walked back to my guild, Sabertooth, yes that's right, Sabertooth, the rival of Fairy Tail.

In the guild, Natsu's p.o.v

I woke up in the guild's infirmary and saw Rayne leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. I sat up and felt an agonising pain all over my body. "Tch! You shouldn't move yet you idiot! After that beating I gave you, you shouldn't be able to move like you use to for at least a week!" she smirked with one eye still closed. She was obviously mocking me. I didn't get her, one second she could be this girl with a huge smirking habit with a huge tsundere problem and the next she cold be as cold as ice as if she could burn the world without a second thought. But…there was something about her that made her so…familiar.

Lucy's p.o.v

I flinched mentally as I felt Natsu stared at me, I couldn't stand it. "What?" I growled. "N-nothing, haha, nothing at all!" he said in a tone that was totally unconvincing. The door to the infirmary creaked open, the noise immediately annoyed me, I shot a deadly glare towards the incomer only to see Wendy standing there shyly. I relaxed when I saw her, the tension in my muscles were released immediately when I realised that I was being too uptight. "Yo! Wendy" said Natsu cheerfully. _Grr! Damn it! It seems that I didn't hurt Natsu enough for him to keep quiet, he's so god damned loud! Next time, I'll make sure to paralyse him for at least a month! _I growled in my mind.

(Time Skip to the Grand Magic Games)

Welcome, welcome! Now let's hear it for one of our current No.1's, Sabertooth! Ferocious roars came from the crowd as Sabertooth entered the stadium. Now let's hear it for one of our all time favourite, FAIRY TAIL! The crowd screamed. The two rival guilds glowered at each other, each trying to claim first place this year, NOT a tie like last year. Now let's invite our beloved ladies from Mermaid Heel! Applaud for the three knights from Blue Pegasus. Cheer all you want for our dear Lamia Scale! Now let's hear your voices for Quatro Cerberus and Raven Tail! The crowd went wild as each guild participants entered the stadium. Fairy Tail has submitted two teams! The crowd murmured and some cheered. The other guilds glared at Fairy Tail and protested that they would still gain points no matter if they lost or won if their teams were to verse each other. The complaints were waved away and Fairy Tail smirked with triumph. "Welcome, everyone to the first day of the grand magic games, today, we will have some pitched battles!" claimed the judges, the crowd went wild. "First Battle will be…Sabertooth's Sting vs.…Fairy Tail's Rayne Nightcross! "Who's Rayne Nightcross?" murmured the crowd.

Sting's p.o.v

I was fighting first, I wanted to verse Natsu but I guess it can't be helped. I raised my arms and cheered loudly as the crowd screamed at me when I stepped into the arena. I glanced briefly over to the other side of the arena and noticed a shadowy figure make her way into the arena, I recognised her scent, a faint scent of chocolate with the smell of vanilla and roses. I nearly tripped when I saw her face. _That _girl? I'd nearly forgotten all about her, the last time I had saw her was when she was beating up Natsu. _Interesting, show me what you got! Poor you…you just had to be matched up against me. I'll let you see what true strength is._

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I was versing Sting from Sabertooth. _That asshole that I met on the first day right? Tch! Right off the bat, eh? I'll make him pay for playing around with me! I'll smash that smirk of his! _I could tell that he was just itching to fight me. His smirk was soo annoying, he had pity in his eyes, I just stood there emotionlessly, _I bet he's pitying me for being matched up against him! He is gonna be fettuccini when I'm finished with him! He's pretty confident that he'll win, I'm gonna destroy him! _Our eyes met for a second, something strange sparked and I could see confusion and surprise flicker across his face even if it was just for a moment. We both thought nothing of it and dismissed it. "Now, let the match…BEGIN!" said a random guy with a pumpkin head, the crows cheered. I smirked and he copied. Our guilds cheered for us in the background, I ignored Fairy Tail, initially disgusted to be cheered on by those traitors, _All they want is for me to win right? Fine, I'll grant their wish just this once! _I thought. _I'm gonna wipe the floor with that Sting guy!_


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm gonna wipe the floor with that Sting guy!_

Lucy's p.o.v

I stood there waiting for his first move but I guess he was thinking the same thing since he was looking at me and not moving. "Soo… when are you going to move?" I asked while forcing an innocent and angelic smile. "Ladies first" he offered. _Tch! Does he think I'm an idiot or something?! Whatever, I'll just make him regret it later! _I thought. "Roar of the Heaven's fire dragon!" I yelled. The attack was a huge mass of destruction, he gave a surprised look and barely managed to dodge it. _Idiot! Don't expect my attacks to be as small and puny as Natsu's! _"Ha! You're not half bad but take this!" he smirked, "White Dragon's roar!" he shouted. The blast grazed my shoulder and hit the wall behind me with tremendous force. _Tch! Why you! Stop jumping around and let me hit you till you die! _I thought angrily, on the outside, I showed no anger but instead snickered and glared superiorly at him. I smirked and shoved my hands into my pockets, I yawned lazily and suddenly, a huge blade of wind raced past Sting's face and slammed into a huge statue behind him, the statue was sliced in half and fell causing a huge thud. I sneaked a peek at Sting's face, I giggled evilly when I saw a clean cut on his cheek. I had no intention on ending this fight any time soon, I wanted to defeat him slowly and scare him, _Tch! I'll show you what TRUE power is! You can't touch me! Just let me humiliate you and shatter your pride!_

Sting's p.o.v

_What the hell just happened? I didn't see her make any move to command the wind! Damn that girl, she's just toying with me! Is she even trying to win or is she just gonna play around? Damn! Why isn't she getting serious?! Grr! Fine, I'll just MAKE her get serious! _I activated white drive. "Holy Nova!" I shouted as I directed the attack at that girl, I smirked when the attack exploded as it hit the target. I laughed as I imagined how she'd look right now. "Huh? Is that truly all you got? I barely felt that at all, come on, show me more. Show me what you got! Hurt me with all you've got although you probably cant even touch me!" she said as she trembled with laughter. I felt my blood boil, I hid my face behind my hair, I lifted it up a second later with a crazy laugh and charged with a murderous killing intent.

Rogue's p.o.v

I stared at their fight in amusement. _Wow! Sting's actually getting serious! Infact, he's actually having a hard time! Who's this girl anyways? She's quite strong, very interesting, I'd like to have a fight with her sometime. _I watched as Sting charged at her with Holy Nova but she simply laughed it off and mocked him. _Great! Now you've gone and done it, Genius! That guy's unstoppable when he really gets mad. _I sighed when I watched Sting charge with that crazy smile plastered on his face. _That guys nuts when he becomes like that! Your body will be a messed up lump when he's finished. _I thought.

Lucy's p.o.v

I smiled sweetly when he finally decided to get serious. "White Dragon's punch!" he said as he threw his fist towards me, I caught it but my hand started bleeding. _What the? Why is my hand bleeding, normally I should be able to handle these attacks like nothing! _My jaw tightened as I crushed his fist, I heard a satisfying crunch as he yelped in pain. I swung my leg at his neck which threw him back several feet. It seems that I underestimated him a little but he still won't last a second if I got serious. He stood up shakily and glared at me, "There's no way you're going to evade this attack no matter how strong you are!" he yelled. "White dragon's holy breath!" he said as a pressurizing amount of power came straight towards me. For a split second, I had panicked. _Tch! Looks like I can't evade that one huh? Oh well, should I show him the true art of the dragonslayer's now? _The attack hit me with tremendous force, it slammed me against the wall but the attack still lasted, it didn't stop until the wall behind me gave way to the unstoppable pressure. My frown slowly turned upwards into a smile…

Sting's p.o.v

I panted heavily as my attack hit that girl with full force. _She can't possibly be able to stop that can she? _I panted in exhaustion as I watched my attack slam the girl into the wall relentlessly, her eyes were hidden beneath her hair, her body was bloodied and I could see new cuts on her body. She made no move to struggle. I bet her body is crumpled and broken by now. When the attack ended, I saw her body stuck inside the huge hole where the attack had pushed her into. I watched cautiously and my blood ran cold when I heard her laugh, her body didn't move but I could hear her laugh as if she just heard a hilarious joke. She separated herself from the wall and stepped out of the hole, she dismissed her wounds and started walking towards me. _How can she possibly move when she was just hit by that attack!? _The audience gasped and I stared in horror. She finally lifted her head up, I saw her smirk, her face showed no expression of hurt, she looked amused. I shook my head in frustration and tried to pulverise her with my Holy ray. She moved with alarming speed and thrust aside my attack with a swish of her arm, her eyes were ice cold as she shoved her hand into my face. I felt a horrifying jolt through my body, the pain was unimaginable, I coughed out blood and then passed out.

Lucy's p.o.v

His attacks were pretty much useless against me, I felt no pain when his breath hit me, I heard my skin tear at the tremendous force but I ignored it. _It's time I show him the power he should fear the most. _He attacked me with his holy ray but I simply blocked it with one arm and threw it aside. I shoved my hand in his face and released some of my power, his body tensed and then he passed out. I made sure not to injure that pretty face of his, _Hmm…I really like that face it would be a shame to destroy it _I thought sarcastically. He only blacked out for a few seconds, his hands twitched and he started standing up again, he growled at me, I gave him a disgusted look as I whammed him into the floor with a single thought of command. He gagged. I snickered as I continued crushing body against the ground with my wind. I stood there leaning against the wall and smirked as I tortured him on the floor like I had done with Natsu. He lasted longer than Natsu but in the end, he blacked out. The crowd gasped as I stood over Sting in victory. I smirked and walked off, Fairy Tail cheered in response. _I'll pay that guy a visit later. He carries a definite smell of dragon blood on him. _I thought as I walked away, leaving him there crumpled on the ground. I felt Sabertooth glare at me when I walked past them with a smug smile on my face.

*Time skip, half an hour later*

Lucy's p.o.v

I was in Sting's room, I sighed impatiently as I waited for him to wake up. I stared at his sleeping face and stifled a giggle, he was so cute when he was asleep. My hand reached out to touch his spiky hair, my eyes widened in surprise as I felt his hair against my fingertips, _Whoa! His hair is soo soft considering how it looks! _I held back my laugh and backed away, leaning against a wall as I waited for him to wake up. I didn't realised my attitude soften when I was with him in the room at all, it was almost like I was back to my old self.

Sting's p.o.v

The second I woke up, I tensed. I could sense _that _girl in my room, I sat up and saw her leaning on the opposite wall, staring out the window. I followed her gaze and saw Natsu fighting Rogue, I snickered but stopped when I saw the pained expression in that girl's eyes. I had always been the one to notice that no matter how hard she tried to hide it, there was always a faint hint of pain in her eyes when she was with Fairy Tail. I flinched imperceptibly as she wiped away tears that were welling up in her eyes stubbornly. Her eyes widened for second when she realised that I saw her crying. She turned to look at me with an unsure expression for the first time. My heart beat wildly, "Uh-um. Dude, no, no, no, d-don't cry, come on" I stuttered unsure of what to do. She suddenly giggled, a laugh from the heart, "You're cute when you're flustered! I know it wasn't your intention cheer me up but thanks anyways!" she said with a bubbly smile that could light up the world. My mouth opened in surprise, _she could smile like that? _I couldn't help but notice how free and bubbly she was when she was away from Fairy Tail. She walked over to me and was about to ask me something when my bedroom door burst open with Rogue and Natsu gripping each others collar. They looked up and stared us and said "What the hell is going on?!" in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Rogue's p.o.v

That damned Natsu guy from Fairy Tail was so bloody persistent! I stumbled into Sting's room but saw another girl talking to him. I spotted a flaming Fairy Tail mark on her thigh and felt my blood boil. "Sting, what is a fairy doing here in your room?" I growled. He was about to say something when that Fairy girl cut in, "I just came to ask something and what's it to you?!" she snapped. "Well are you done _asking _yet?" I snarled, she gave a short and annoyed no. "Well, hurry up and ask then. I don't see a problem with asking now." I said. She sniffed the air and gave a confused expression, "Why do you both smell of dragon's blood?" she asked with a lifeless face. My blood ran cold and so did Sting's, "Because we killed our own dragons" I answered flatly. Instead of going into shock, she gave an even more confused expression, "No" she said slowly, "That smell of blood on you guys is old…I'm pretty sure the dragon that carries that blood was alive a few weeks ago" she said stiffly, a jolt went down my spine and I heard Sting growl. " . . ?" I heard him say as he gritted his teeth. "Simple, the dragons that you supposedly killed is still alive because I was still talking to them a few weeks ago" she said in a monotone voice. "Natsu pounced out of nowhere, "You met a dragon? Is it Igneel?" he asked. She sighed, "Do I have to repeat myself?! I said that I met the dragons that carried the scent of the blood on them! Not that Igneel of yours!" she shouted without concealing the fact that she was growing really impatient.

Lucy's p.o.v

I had no intention of telling Natsu where Igneel is, I considered it as another way of torturing him. I smelt the scent of tears, I turned to look at Sting. He had tears in his eyes, he kept on thanking god over and over again. Rogue was leaning against the wall crying as well. I hated tears and decided to leave, dragging Natsu with me. Once we were outside, Natsu challenged me to another fight claiming that he would make me say uncle this time. "Uncle" I said flatly, "We haven't even started yet!" he shouted, I smirked as he charged at me. I stuck out my foot to trip him, before he fell, I caught him by the arm and flipped him onto the ground. He stood up and and charged at me again, I sighed and threw him into a wall. Crunch! Splat! Crack! Thud! Natsu lay on the floor with his soul flying out of his mouth. I sighed and walked off towards the stadium. (Time skip, ten minutes later at the stadium) I met up with everyone at Fairy Tail, it would seem that we were currently tying with Sabertooth. The judges drew out the names that would have to fight each other tomorrow. I was versing the twin dragons of Sabertooth…with that stupid blockhead, Natsu.


	10. Chapter 10

Day two of the Grand Magic Games

Lucy's p.o.v

Mirajane from Fairy Tail team B had just defeated Minerva from Sabertooth. Her defeat was hilarious, she didn't last a second against Mira considering her cocky attitude. I snickered as I saw her wounds. I could hear Gray and Natsu bickering in the distance, _You're fighting next, Gray _I thought.

The crowd cheered loudly as Rufus from Sabertooth and Gray entered the arena. The battle wasn't too colourful, that Rufus guy wasn't a good match for Gray. I got ticked off every time he made a memory make, hearing him saying it so many times was starting to annoy me. Gray looked really shaken up _Ice Make Geyser! Ice Make Lance! Hammer! _He panted in exhaustion. Gray was all bloody and dirty. I could see a vein pop out in frustration coz he couldn't land a hit on Rufus. "Ack! That's it! Ice Make Unlimited: One sided chaotic dance!" he yelled. The furious whirl of ice swords hit Rufus and threw him backwards. "Ice Make: Ice Bringer!" he shouted as the attack finished off Rufus. With that, Fairy Tail was currently in first place. Damn! I was hoping that Gray would get a hurt a little bit more, that Rufus guy didn't do his job properly. Someday, I would let Fairy Tail get their own share of pain and suffering like I did.

It was time for me to verse the twin dragonslayers of Sabertooth, Sting and Rogue. _This is gonna be interesting but…why do I have to fight with NATSU of all people?! Ugh! He's a plague, an epidemic! HE'S A GERM! _I thought in displeasure.

Natsu's p.o.v

Whoo hoo! Hallelujah! It's finally our fight! I'm gonna beat them to a pulp. I'll also show Rayne who's boss while I'm at it! We made our way to the centre of the arena, Rayne looked impossibly bored, I mean, who could look bored right before a fight?! (apparently, Natsu get's REALLY hyped up before a fight) I could hear the audience go wild, Sting grinned and cheered back to his fans and supporters.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I sighed as Natsu got hyped up, _why doesn't he ever get tired of picking a fight?! _I saw Sting and Rogue smirk at us, Natsu didn't notice so I gave them a bored look in return. My head hurt and I growled in frustration when the bloody audience cheered for us when we entered the arena. _Damn! It's so bloody loud! _I thought angrily. Natsu grinned, itching to fight, he charged the second the match started. I leaned against the wall letting him fight by himself, Sting and Rogue countered his attacks easily. Unfortunately for me, Rogue noticed that I wasn't fighting and started towards me thus ending my two seconds of peace. He was just a few feet away from me when Natsu went flying straight past him, he gave an annoyed scowl and the continued towards me but was interrupted again by Sting who was running after Natsu telling him to come back. I turned my attention away from Rogue to Natsu and Sting. I felt my soul flying out of my mouth when I saw them pinching each other's face and fighting like kids, _those two idiots, stop playing around and start killing each other already! _I turned back to Rogue and raised an eyebrow, "What do you want?" I exhaled. "Are you sure that leaving your comrade to fight by himself is a good idea?" he asked, "Tch! Aren't you letting your _comrade _fight by himself right now as well?" I shot back at him. He didn't respond, he couldn't even if he wanted to because Sting's dragon roar was charging straight at us coz Natsu had evaded it. Rogue jumped aside, I didn't even try to move, the attack slammed into the wall one centimetre away from my head. I didn't flinch, just slouched there against the wall and let out a yawn. Rogue sighed and walked back to join in the fight. I watched in amusement as the three dragonlings fought.

I watched as Natsu kept on getting hit and slammed into the floor, I watched him get back up and try to punch the other two but fail miserably. Naturally, this process repeated itself quite a few times until Natsu came flying straight at me, I moved an inch to the right and he whammed head first into the wall, he let out a little yelp. The other two dragonslayers came running towards him who was now exhausted on the ground, Sting was about to punch him when I stepped in and grabbed his fist. _It's about time I stepped in, huh? _I twisted his hand and threw him to the ground. Sting got up and glowered at me, "Don't interfere!" he growled, I chuckled and threw him a quizzical look, "Holy roar of the Heavens Sky dragon!" I yelled as my attack hit Sting square in the chest which sent him flying into Rogue, the two collided, Rogue grunted as his partner slammed into him. "Just let me handle things now loser!" I said to Natsu in a mocking tone. To make sure that he didn't interfere, I tied him to a pole, "Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?! Untie me! Untie me I said!" he said as he squirmed and thrashed around. I bit back a giggle. _This is fun, I should tie Natsu up more! _I saw Sting enter dragon force mode along with Rogue. I cocked my head to one side and sighed. They charged at me which I barely registered. _It's time for some fun, no? _I just laughed as they came running at me, _Yeah! Let the fun begin!..._


	11. Chapter 11

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

"Roar of the white dragon!" He shouted as a beam of white light hit me. I held out my hand and blocked the attack like it was nothing. Rogue appeared behind me, "Shadow dragon's roar!" he yelled, the burst of shadows raced towards me but was blocked by an invisible shield of wind. I smirked, "Did you think that you could catch me off guard? Let me tell you something, I don't need my hands to protect me, it's just more fun to block it with my hand. You can't even touch me at your level unless I let you!" I cackled. The two growled simultaneously, I shot a grin back at them. I could hear Natsu yelling his head off in the background, "Untie me you idiot! Oi, are you listening?" he whined. I ignored him, "Holy roar of the heaven's water dragon!" I smirked as my attack slammed Sting into the wall behind him which made him crumple to the floor. I turned to Rogue and eyed him carefully, "Shadow dragon's wing slash!" he yelled as he came at me, I snorted and just stood there, his wing slash faded away the second it touched my wind. Rogue froze for a second, surprised, I took the opportunity and kicked him, he went flying backwards. The wall caught him, he coughed out blood but I wasn't done yet, I dashed forward and was about to roast him with my fire, chop him with my sword and serve him as a dish when Sting blasted a holy ray at me, I swung around and glowered at him for interrupting my cooking session. "Gah! I can't stand it anymore! You guys! Stop ignoring me!" shouted Natsu as he broke out of the ropes. _Oh great! Another idiot joins the fight! Doesn't he know how to stay down?! Enemy or friend, I'll just cook him along with the other two! _I thought evilly. Natsu charged at them without a second thought, I sighed and leaned against the wall once again, I couldn't be bothered to help that idiot, _I'll just let him fight till he dies, _"Oi, Rayne, don't just stand there!" complained Natsu, "Dude, Chillax! I'll help you out later! I'll help you pick your coffin and dig your grave that is!" I smirked. The other two dragonslayers burst out laughing in the middle of the fight, "Dude, you just got owned by that idiot!" said Sting as he tried to contain his laughter, "Who's' an idiot!?" I snapped. Sting ignored me and continued laughing I raised an eyebrow as he rolled around on the floor with tears as he laughed. I turned to Rogue who was kneeling on the floor clutching his sides as he giggled hiding his eyes behind his hair, _What the hell is so funny?! I mean sure, I'm not surprised that Sting is being an idiot but Rogue too?! _Natsu cut in thus destroying our little bit of comedy, "Oi! Stop laughing and fight me already!" complained Natsu. _Awww! Such a party pooper! _I mocked in my head. Sting picked himself up off of the floor and charged towards Natsu, _He sure changes the mood fast_ I thought. I pulled out a sushi roll from my shirt pocket and started munching on it, Sting saw me and fell to the ground. "Woman! Don't start eating leisurely in the middle of a fight! Where the hell'd you get that anyways?!" he ranted. I listened to him give me a really long lecture, _I wasn't really listening, actually _and popped the last bit of sushi into my mouth, "Hey are you even listening?" whined Sting. I looked at him blankly then shoved my palm in his face as I walked past him to finally join the fight. I saw Natsu lying on the ground unconscious, _Ha! You got powned! _I turned to Sting and Rogue, "Die! Dance for me my unholy wind!" I commanded. A huge force slammed Sting and Rogue into the ground from above, the ground cracked instantly, the two gagged as I whammed them harder into the ground. I released them from the unbreakable hold, Sting grunted and glared at me, I smirked as I brought the force down onto them again, I heard a satisfying scream and a sickening crunch as I tortured the two dragonslayers. I heard them shriek in pain as I stood there with my hands in my pockets while looking down on them, I heard Sting curse me and Rogue growl. The two of them finally stopped struggling, their bodies went limp. Satisfied with the result, I stopped my wind and walked away in triumph.

Sting's p.o.v

I watched Rayne walk away with a smug face. _Damn that girl! She's not gonna get away with this, there's just no way that I'm gonna lose here!_ I gritted my teeth and clutched at the ground, my hands were stiff and kept on fumbling, slowly, I dragged myself up and stood shakily, Rayne reeled around and stared at me. I panted heavily, I drew my last ounce of power and dashed towards her at full speed, which caught her off guard, and pinned her hands to the wall with Rogue's sword by stabbing through them and into the wall. She yelped in surprise more than pain. "Holy Nova!" I shrieked as I blasted my attack at the Rayne that was stuck to the wall, I heard her choke and gag. She still prevailed, I let a shout of frustration and punched her in the stomach, "Why? Why can't I beat you?! Why do you have to be so damned strong, just hurry up and pass out already!" I yelled in her face. I saw Rogue's blade sticking into her hands, the blade that kept her from moving. I growled when she smirked at my futile attempts to knock her out. I felt my face burn with anger, I jerked the sword in her hands and twisted relentlessly, she screamed in pain. I felt her body flail around. I felt guilty the second I had done it, I watched her blood trickle from her hands, I felt a hole in my chest, I stuttered an apology as I backed away from her. To my surprise, Rogue dashed past me and drove a blade clean through her chest. My eyes widened in horror as her blood poured from her mouth, I saw rogue lick some of the blood from her neck. Rayne panted as Rogue and I retreated realising what we'd just done. We stared at Rayne's bloody figure, I flinched when I saw the blade stuck in her hands, rogue dropped to the floor when he saw the katana in her chest. She didn't move, her eyes were covered by her hair. My eyes watered as I considered the fact that we'd killed her, _am I stupid?! Who in the world would survive an injury like that?!_ I gulped guiltily as the commenter stated our victory. "Stop right there!" said a evil voice. "Who said that they won? This battle isn't over yet!" said Rayne as she peeled herself off the wall, the two swords that kept her in place were now snapped in half on the floor. Relief flooded through me but disappeared the second I realised that she was walking as if nothing happened. "Sorry to disappoint you boys but that amount of damage isn't even near enough to defeat me!" she smirked as her wounds slowly faded away. I stared in horror, _That's not possible, she's still alive after Rogue stabbed her in the chest? What the hell is she?! _She stalked towards us, her injuries were healing at an impossibly rate. She drew her sword. I've never seen her use it before, I gulped as she walked calmly towards us. The sword glowed and blue flames engulfed it, she giggled evilly as she swung it at us. A huge sea of blue flames knocked us to the ground, she was now standing above me, she smirked as she brought her blade down on me. I gagged and passed out.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I giggled as Sting passed out cold. I stared at the two dragonlings on the floor and gave them a pitying look. My wounds were all healed now. I couldn't believe that they only did that amount of damage even after I'd let them pin me to a wall and do whatever the pleased. I stared at them in displeasure, _you wouldn't have stood a chance if I didn't LET you pin me to the wall. _I walked away leaving Sting and Rogue on the floor passed out.

(Time Skip, Fairy Tail)

Mater Makarov ordered us to party our asses off that night. Natsu came up to me a challenged me again. This time, I finished the fight in three seconds flat. He challenged me to a game of chess, I beat him. He challenged me to a ramen eating contest, I beat him. I beat him in every one of his silly challenges until he came up to me with Cana, "This time I won't lose! Let's see who can drink the most!" he grinned. I gave him a shaky grin and rejected his offer but he said, "oh! I think I just found Rayne's weakness!". I glowered at him and took up the challenge but regretted it the second I looked at the glass of alcohol. I gulped and took a deep breath. I swallowed the junk in a matter of seconds. Natsu pouted at me and said that one glass wasn't enough. I drank around 19 glasses that night. Natsu had 21 glasses. I cursed him and stumbled out of the guild and went home.

Sting's p.o.v

I was lazing around in an alley way with Rogue when I saw Rayne wobble her way towards us. She looked really messed up, her hair was messy and her clothes were torn. She fell forwards and I ran to catch her. "What the hell? Are you another one of those crazy perverts who need a fist in their face?" she asked as she wormed out of my arms. Her breath smelt like alcohol, I could totally see why men would attack her now. She looked so vulnerable, so intriguing. "Oops! Sorry Sting, I couldn't see properly, I didn't realise that it was you" she mumbled. Rogue left and ditched me, "You take her back home! See ya later!" he waved. I cursed him for ditching me with this killer machine. I looked down at her, she was stripping. "Oi, oi, oi! Don't strip you idiot!" I scolded. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes and started crying, she pounced onto me and snuggled into my chest. "Oi! What are you doing?!" I yelped, _Well, I guess it's not that bad. She's kinda cute and REALLY soft! _I shook my head and cursed myself for thinking that. Her face was flushed from the alcohol and she clung to me like a toddler. I sighed and picked her up, I carried her on my back and started towards her house. I could feel her warmth on my back and her breath on my ear. The door to her house was locked so I had to climb the window. I put her down on the bed and was about to leave when she pounced on me, we crashed to the floor. "Stingy! My head hurts!" she whined. "Be a good girl now and go back to bed" I cooed. She said no stubbornly and got on top of me. Her face was a few inches away from mine now. She leaned in closer and closer but then stopped abruptly and turned away. She got off me and rolled to the side. She clutched to my arm and started snoring lightly, I chuckled as I looked at her cute sleeping face. She opened one eye and pouted, I blushed when I saw her pout, it was so cute! I picked her up off the floor and put her on the bed again but she still clung to me. "Stingy! No! I want Stingy to stay!" she whined. I sighed and sat down on her bed. She threw her pillow away and put her head on my lap. She was so cute when she was drunk. I caressed her hair without thinking and traced her lips with my finger as she slept away. _What am I doing?! _I screamed in my head…


	12. Chapter 12

She clutched to my arm and started snoring lightly, I chuckled as I looked at her cute sleeping face. She opened one eye and pouted, I blushed when I saw her pout, it was so cute! I picked her up off the floor and put her on the bed again but she still clung to me. "Stingy! No! I want Stingy to stay!" she whined. I sighed and sat down on her bed. She threw her pillow away and put her head on my lap. She was so cute when she was drunk. I caressed her hair without thinking and traced her lips with my finger as she slept away. _What am I doing?! _I screamed in my head…

Sting's p.o.v

_Damn it! What am I doing?! She's a damned Fairy, I'm supposed to crush her! God I need to stop this! _I looked at her and then shook my head on frustration, _Argh! I shouldn't be doing this! That's right! Why should I care if she's drunk or not? She's the one that just beat me up yesterday! That's right, she's my worst enemy! She's gonna pay for what she did to Rogue and I. I still need to get my revenge, I don't have time to be messing around here! _My heart beat eventually slowed down as I reminded myself of my mission to get revenge. I took one last glance at her and then left her.

(Next Day at Fairy Tail)

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

_My head hurts! My head! Someone kill me now! I'm gonna die, my head's gonna explode! _I sat at the bar and clutched at my head, I had no memory of what happened last night, _I am NEVER gonna drink EVER again! _A loud squeal came from the corner of the guild, "OMG! Sting is soo hot!" said one of the girls who were reading the weekly sorcerer magazine. I felt my heart beat suddenly accelerating at the sound of his name, _What the hell? Why is my heart beating so damned fast?! Am I having early heart attack symptoms?! Someone get me a doctor! _I immediately tossed the doctor thing aside when I saw Natsu and Gray fighting, _I feel it, I definitely feel it, the desire to kill Natsu, I want to KIIIIIIIILL! _I spent the next few minutes thinking of good ways to torture him.

Natsu's p.o.v

I was fighting with Gray as usual, "U want a piece of me u perverted ice princess?" I sneered, "What did you say u squinty eyed flame breath?!" replied Gray. I was about to hit Gray when Rayne stepped in and glowered at me. "I won last night's drinking contest okay?!" she threatened, "What?! I'm the one that won!" I protested. She gave me an evil smile and dragged me away.

(ten minutes later at the train station)

"I won that thing last night, got it?" she glared, "Not a chance, I won fair and square!" I argued. She shot me an angelic smile and the shoved me…onto a train. I felt nauseous immediately, the train wasn't even moving but I was still sick. "Who won now, little boy?" asked Rayne with an innocent smile, _she's a devil, I just know it, she's a DEVIL, a DEVIL I say! _"y-you won" I said giving up, she grinned and then pulled my off the train. The second I got off the train I felt better, "Actually I take that back, I STILL won that contest!" I insisted. Rayne turned to me and gave me a very scary smile as she kicked me and sent me flying back onto the train. The doors to the train closed and started moving, I threatened to puke. "Bye, bye! Enjoy your little trip!" chimed Rayne evilly. I heard her laugh as I passed put on the train.


	13. Chapter 13

(Day three at the Grand magic games)

"Now we shall start the third round of the grand magic games!" announced the pumpkin head. "the goal here is to be the first one to escape this ball of water, you must defeat those who stand in your way and get out of the water before you run out of air which is provided in a limited air container that will be given to the participants!" he claimed.

Gray's p.o.v

"Juvia, juvia's good with water, she'll do this round!" I suggested, the others nodded their heads and agreed. Rayne leaned against a pole and had shut her eyes completely uninterested in what's going on. _I swear she's leaning on something every time I see her! _I mocked. Her eyes stayed closed, she stayed uninterested even as Juvia entered the stadium waving her hand to the crowd as they applauded for her. I watched the pumpkin guy hand out bubbles of air to the contestants, Juvia smiled wearily at him and proceeded into the water. I saw Juvia give a tired and confused expression as she started to step into the water. Suddenly Rayne dashed forwards and snatched the air bubble away from Juvia. "This thing's been poisoned" she said coolly as she glared at the pumpkin guy. "What are you talking about?" replied the pumpkin guy innocently. "You know exactly what I mean, you trash!" she snapped, the pumpkin head flinched a little and started to protest when Rayne stalked up to him and shoved the air bubble into his mouth. I watched in horror as he crumpled to the floor, "Ha! A trick like that isn't going to fool me! Did you think you could get away with trying to make Juvia fall asleep in the middle of the match?" she smirked. I smiled inwardly and thanked god that Rayne had noticed the poisoning but Juvia still sank to the floor, "Juvia is so sorry, Juvia is too tired, Juvia has touched the poison" she apologized over and over again. "It would seem that Fairy Tail has to drop out of this round!" announced the judge. "Who said so? I'm still standing, I'll go in her place!" said Rayne with a plain smirk on her face. "But Rayne, you've already fought, are you sure that you're not tired yourself?" asked Erza as she gave a concerned look. Rayne ignored her and stepped into the huge ball of water. "What about the air supply?" I asked, "She can't breathe that long under water!" I added. "There is no spare left, the last one was poisoned" claimed the judge sadly. I was about to protest but the judge cut in and said, "Let the game begin!" he announced.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

_Idiots! Have they forgotten the fact that I've trained under the heaven's water dragon? Who do they think I am? There's no way I'm gonna lose to the likes of them! _I thought viciously. I had taken my t-shirt off and my jeans as I entered the water, I was now wearing a plain crop top with some black shorts. I did a triple summersault and a back flip in the water. _This is fun! _I thought. _Water. I could summon Aquarius if I want to. No, Natsu and the others will find out._ I ducked as a blade of water rushed past my head, I looked up to see an unfamiliar face. She charged at me and tried to strangle me but I kneed her in the face and whacked her in the neck with my elbow which knocked her out. I tossed her aside and smirked at my next opponent.

Gray's p.o.v

I watched as Rayne knocked out her first enemy with two swift moves. I frowned in confusion, why hasn't she run out of air yet?! I didn't realise the fact that she was a dragonslayer until I remembered all her attacks, the fire and whatever water roar thingy. I'd almost forgotten the evil wind that she always commanded, _How many more surprises do you have in store for us, Rayne? What powers are you hiding? I can't wait to see…_

Lucy's p.o.v

_Minerva. I'll enjoy hurting her. That cocky smile of hers really ticks me off! I'm gonna wipe that smile right of that pretty face of hers! _"Ha! A fairy, huh?" she smirked, "I'll show you the power of us tigers!" she boasted. "Do you know who I am? I am Minerva-sama, one of the strongest five of Sa-!" she started but I cut in, "Yes, yes, I know already. Do all of your introductions have to be that bloody long?!" I criticized. She frowned obviously taking a dislike to me. She splayed her fingers in front of her and a large ball of light came rushing towards me, I could see the speed it was going at, the water around it was swishing around violently. I smirked as a small orb of black started welling up in my palm. I held it and smashed it straight into Minerva's attack. Her blade of light vanished instantly, I took the opportunity of her opening and raced towards her. Her eyes widened in surprise as I smirked right in her face, I whammed my black vortex straight into her stomach. She went flying but I caught her by the neck and sneered in her face, "And you were saying? 'I'll show you the power of us tigers', I certainly don't see it" I mocked. She glowered at me as she broke free of my hold, I shoved my hands into my pockets and simply smirked as she prepared for another attack. _This time, I won't go easy on ANYONE! I'll crush them all! I have every intention of ending this right now. _I saw Minerva concentrating all her magic power on that one attack. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. "Nemesis Wave!" she screamed as she thrust her attack at me. I smirked, my eyes turned red to dark blue, a deadly aura seeped out of me as I blinded everyone with my dark light. I giggled evilly as I heard all the contestants in the water scream. _YES! Scream! Lose yourself in my darkness, get hurt more and more! _I heard Minerva shriek as my darkness curled around her soul and squeezed. _Squeeze harder my loyal servant! Yes! Break her! Shatter her! _I laughed devilishly as the crowd muttered in anxiety as they could not see inside my darkness. _Darkness is my domain! No one will get out of here without feeling my wrath! _I floated there in the water and smiled whenever I heard a scream. My darkness faded away without a trace after all the girls had passed out.

Gray's p.o.v

No one knew what had happened. The clear ball of water was instantly covered with a deadly mist of jet black. None of us could see what was going on inside, we heard screams and sounds of pain. We all stared in shock when the mist cleared away. Rayne was floating there with her hands in her pockets and smirking at the girls that had passed out. Every single one of them was defeated, they were all passed out and unconscious.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

I floated around in the water as I admired the beautiful sight of the unconscious girls. My beautiful work of art was ruined when Minerva struggled to swim properly and glare at me. I turned to face her and sighed, "You should've just been a good girl and stayed asleep" I said giving her a pitying face. "Roar of the Heavens water dragon!" I yelled, my attack hit her, she shrieked and blacked out. I smirked and put my hands behind my head leisurely. I stepped out of the ball of water and snickered when the rest of Sabertooth glowered at me. Sting and Rogue growled and I shot a smirk straight back at them. I saw the bubbles of oxygen dissipate, the passed out contestants started turning blue. I smirked and gave them a very exaggerated pitying look. I placed my palm on the surface of the ball of water, the crowd gasped as the water parted ways and 'shattered'. The participants all dropped to the ground, their colour returned to their cheeks as they were released one by one from the water. Some woke up spluttering and gasping for air. I smirked again and held back a snort. I sighed in displeasure as Minerva woke up and clutched at her wounds. The pumpkin head announced my victory but I just thwacked him on the head and headed back to Fairy Tail.


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu's p.o.v

Woo hoo! Fairy Tail was currently first place. _We're gonna show the tigers this time! We're gonna kick their butts! _I grinned childishly as Rayne trudged out of the arena victorious.

Normal p.o.v

The guild cheered for Rayne's win but only the Master noticed that she wasn't smiling, she wasn't even smirking. She glanced coldly at Fairy Tail as they cheered happily for her and gritted her teeth. He shook his head and sighed. Rayne hid her cold eyes behind her hair and ran off.

Rayne/Lucy p.o.v

_What am I doing? What AM I doing? Why am I running away? Why am I helping Fairy Tail become number one? Shouldn't I hate them?! Why?! What's wrong with me?!_

_Help me! Anybody, just help me! Please! It hurts! It hurts so much! Why does my chest hurt so much? It feels like a huge piece of metal weighing down on my heart. I hate Fairy Tail! I hate them! I HATE THEM! _I ran and ran, not knowing where I was heading, I just ran as I slowly fell apart inside. I didn't even know why I was falling apart. I couldn't stand it anymore, I thought that I was strong, I thought that I didn't care about Fairy Tail and what they did to me in the past. I thought that I'd never be hurt by them ever again! I really thought that I didn't care anymore, just like an empty shell that only ever fights. I wanted to forget them, that's why I sought power. I wanted to throw them away, toss them aside as if they never existed. I thought that I'd never be hurt no matter what happened, yet I'm breaking right here, falling to pieces. _Why? Why is this happening? Why cant I just forget about those assholes?! I thought I was strong enough for this! I thought they weren't able to hurt me anymore so why?! Help me Silvy! Silvy please, help me! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts so much…_

Tears poured down my face as I found myself in a beautiful field of flowers that shined in the dark as the sun started to set. I fell to my knees and started crying in the middle of the field of flowers. Somewhere in my heart, I still loved them. Somewhere in my heart I knew that this would happen, that I would eventually fall apart if I saw them too much but those feelings, those thoughts were buried very deep inside. I curled up on the ground, covered in flowers and clutched my chest as I cried out in sorrow. The pain didn't fade away, it didn't fade no matter how much I cried my eyes out. _I shouldn't be crying, I'm strong enough for this! I'm strong enough for this! _I wiped my tears away stubbornly but the tears just kept coming.

Natsu's p.o.v

It's been hours since I last saw Rayne, I began to worry after what had happened earlier. I was fighting with Gray as usual until I got a chill down my back, I got a single vision, It was Rayne lying on a field of flowers crying and crying. My eyes widened in horror as the flowers started turning red, I realised that it was blood. I started sweating profusely when Rayne opened her eyes on the floor and smirked, small but sharp fangs appeared and she started licking her hands which were suddenly covered in blood. More tears rolled down her cheeks, I gulped. The field of bloody flowers vanished and I found myself staring at Rayne who was now sitting on a beautiful bed in a grand room but the beautiful room started falling apart, the walls started crumbling, Rayne started crying again, this time, another familiar figure stepped in and hugged Rayne, I couldn't see his face properly. I just stared as the blonde hugged Rayne like they were a couple, I got strangely paranoid. My heart was pounding after the vision ended, I rushed out of the guild and raced after a faint scent of Rayne. I ran and ran, I was getting a bad feeling about this, I panted and panted when I reached a hill. I saw Rayne lying on the ground in the field of flowers that I saw in the vision. I went up to her and sighed in relief when I saw that she wasn't hurt, I called her name and she stirred.

Rayne's p.o.v

I heard someone call my name, a warm light calling out to my cold self. My eyes flickered open and realised that it was Natsu calling out to me from a few metres away. I quickly rubbed my eyes and wiped away the tears. I stood up and stared at him expressionlessly. "Oi! So that's where you were! I was looking for you, you idiot!" he complained. "Don't look for me, I don't want you to" I said blankly, I didn't realise that I was showing a lonely expression.

Natsu's p.o.v

I stopped in surprise when I saw Rayne look so lonely. I had never noticed before but why did she always have a sad expression on her face? It made me want to hug her and let her cry in my arms, I wanted to protect her. I nearly lost it when the wind blew, her hair danced softly in the wind…just like Lucy's. _What am I thinking? Lucy is, that's right, Lucy's already dead. There's no way Rayne could be her…_

"A-anyways, the fight today was awesome, you were so strong, you're the best!" I said trying to distract myself from the memory of Lucy but I suppose the subject I chose was a bad one because Rayne glared for a moment but her eyes softened, "Don't say that when you barely even know me. You're only able to say such things because you don't know anything yet." She said blankly, "You don't know what I'm capable of, I've killed countless people" she said with a sad laugh as she stared off into space. "You don't know my secret…" she trailed off. I frowned in confusion, "What secret, what are you talking about?" I asked curiously, she turned towards me and bit her lip, I saw her hesitate. I was about to reach out to her when a furious wind knocked us both to the floor. I saw a guy with dark hair step towards Rayne as she got up. I growled and glared at him, warning him not to try anything funny but he simply smirked and ignored me. For some reason, Rayne was looking really weak and was struggling to get to her feet. I saw the guy reach out to her and help her up, their eyes met, Rayne held her breath and looked faintly shocked, the guy just whacked her in the neck and knocked her out. He picked her up and carried her bridal style, he smirked at me, "I'll be taking this girl if you don't mind" he said in a perfectly calm voice. "Don't you touch her!" I yelled as I got up and charged at him, I swung my fist at him but he dodged it and sent me flying into a tree, the tree snapped when I slammed into it which made me fly into another one behind it. I growled and fumed, "Get you hands off of her, you fag!" I snarled. He looked at me with an amused expression and then held Rayne's head carefully, he bent down and kissed her gently, I froze when I saw what he did, he smirked again and the disappeared. I growled and ran back to the guild to inform everyone of Rayne's kidnapping.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

I froze stiff when I saw him. My heart pounded furiously, I looked into his beautiful eyes that I hadn't seen for so long but cringed when he smirked. My eyes traced his strong jaw line, his addictively attractive eyes gave me an apologetic look as he knocked me out. I fell into his warm embrace, I finally felt safe, safe inside of his arms. I snuggled into his chest and took in his scent and lost consciousness. Without realising at all, my mind started yearning for the arms of two other certain dragonslayers as well.

I woke up when I felt a warm hand brush the side of my face, I opened my eyes and saw Kuruma Zero kissing my hair. I blushed furiously and pouted, "Dude! Stop teasing me you idiot!" I complained, he smirked and patted my head. "As you wish, my princess" he mocked. I mewed softly like a cat when he kissed me. An amused look played around on his face, "You're so cute, you don't even know how to breathe when you're kissing" he teased. I pouted again and he chuckled in response, his expression suddenly turned very, very cold. "He's back, Lucy. He's come back for you." He whispered. I tensed, my body went cold. "No…no, no, no. H-he can't be" I stuttered. He hugged me and kissed my head, "Don't worry, I'll protect you with everything I have" he breathed. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder.

**Who's coming back and Why?**

**Who's Kuruma Zero? Why is Rayne so afraid and why is she together with this Zero guy? What will Natsu do?**


	15. Chapter 15

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

As happy as I was to see zero again, an impenetrable cloud of darkness enveloped my heart. I equipped myself with the twin swords of heaven and hell, waiting for _him. _The person who I betrayed, the person who was no other than myself…

Kuruma Zero's p.o.v

For some unknown reason, my body felt heavier and more tired as _he _drew closer towards me and Rayne. I'd only heard about this guy from Lucy herself, I wasn't very familiar with him. I didn't get much about Lucy, about her fake name, about her powers, about her lonely expressions, I just didn't get her. I didn't get how she could change her moods in a split second, from happy to incredibly sad. I never questioned her about it, I could tell that if I asked, she would break. I never had any memories, I was just a random boy that Lucy saved when she saw me dying on the ground, at least that is what she told me. She was dead cold when I first met her but she gradually got more comfortable with me. I saw Lucy's eyes grow more steel cold as he drew closer by the second.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

I felt my dark side draw closer to the surface as he came closer. I was panting with effort not to go crazy and kill all that was in my path like I once used to when I was in a state of shock and depression, that was when he appeared. There was a period of time when I fled from the dragon's haven and into the city. I became infamous for all the enemies that I had slaughtered, I became crazy and went on a killing spree due to the pressure of having to accept the pain and suffering I felt when Fairy Tail betrayed me. Every night I would go around killing other gangs of people just like me, I didn't feel anything when I killed them because I knew their sufferings, I knew that it felt good to be hit when your heart was falling apart. I showed them no mercy like they didn't show me mercy. I killed and slaughtered, until I could no more. I fought for nights and nights without sleep or food until I could fight no more. I just lay there in the snow on that one cold day. I lay there waiting for my life to end, for myself to fade away like nothing. I could still feel the excruciating pain, not the pain from the fights, the pain caused by Fairy Tail. I didn't cry, I just lay there unconscious in the snow, I heard a voice, a very seductive voice telling me to free him. He told me to separate the pain away from me and keep the desire of vengeance and so I did. I cast away my pain and suffering away, those emotions turned into _him_, my shadow, my other self. We became strong, we became the top two, the invincible team. We ruled the whole region at night time. We shared our emotions of pain as we went on and defeated all the other rulers of their regions. We trusted each other with our lives when we were in a fight until I betrayed him. I never told him that I was still hurting, that I was still breaking from the inside when I thought of Natsu. I decided to throw away my feelings for Natsu and toss him away from my life just like I did with the pain and suffering, but I was so, so wrong. When I threw away my heart, my feelings for Natsu, I also created another figure known as Kuruma Zero. I attempted to kill him when I realised what had happened but I felt a familiar pain in my chest grow when my blade was against his throat. My other self was enraged when he learnt that I still had a little bit of goodness in me, he swore he'd make me regret it when I chose to go back to the dragons with Zero. I never saw him after I left him but now he's back. Zero still doesn't know that I was just using him to forget about Natsu. That I didn't really love him. He still doesn't know that he's just a shadow figure, a part of me. He doesn't know that he doesn't really exist in reality. I bit my lip as I stepped towards him, "Umm…Zero? Umm…well…you see…" I was about confess about the truth whether he'd forgive me or not when the building started rumbling. _He _trudged in and grinned at me, "Long time no see, Lucy" he purred. I growled lowly as he stepped towards me. "Kain! What do you want?!" I snarled. "I said I'd make you regret betraying me and leaving me behind, right?" he smirked, "I'll kill you and that shadow guy next to you, when you're both dead you'll simply go back into me, you'll just simply become part of me like I was once a part of you." He added. Zero looked confused. "I doubt you're strong enough to take me on, Kain. Don't forget who the real one is here. I am the person who created you, if you go against me then I'll just erase you" I said as I stuck my face into his and made sure that my words were carved into that teeny brain of his. "You dare touch her and I'll rip your throat out!" said a husky voice in the distance. I reeled around and saw Natsu panting heavily and sweating. "Get out of the way, idiot!" said another voice. I glowered when I saw Sting Eucliffe. "Aw heck! I don't need to babysit two more idiots! What the heck are you two retards doing here?!" I moaned. _Oh great! The last two people I want here just HAVE to show up! _"Don't get the wrong idea, redhead! I didn't come here to save you, I came because I simply sensed an amazing pressure of power" scowled Sting. "Oi Rayne! Are you ok?" cut in Natsu. I ignored them and walked up to Kain. "Obey my order or you can just disappear" I said lifelessly, "Not a chance! I'll kill you, take your powers and your throne!" he smirked. I glared at him ,he smirked back and swung a blow at me with shivering force. I caught it, compacted it into a tiny flame and played around with it on my finger, "You were saying? Kill me? I am TOTALLY dead!" I said with my voice dripping with sarcasm, "You're gonna have to do a LOT better than that if you wanna kill me" I added. He scowled and turned to Zero. _Ha! Chickening out, eh? Can't beat me so you're gonna pick on someone else?! Tch, totally worthless! Not worth wasting my time with him. _I clicked my fingers and the air pressure around Kain suddenly turned irrepressible. I clenched my fist and the wind obeyed, The wind tore and squashed the frame of Kain. He looked at me with pleading eyes, I knew that he was a liar so I just ignored him. His pleading eyes turned into those that pitied when he saw that I wasn't about to let him go. The air pressure around him suddenly exploded as he tore himself free of my powers, he grinned at me and pulled something out from another space. I watched in horror as he pulled out an intricate vial of blood, blood that smelt exactly like Silvy's. I growled at him and glared icily, "What is that?" I said grounding my teeth, "You should know very well" he said as his eyes glittered with malice. "You didn't!" I shouted, "Oh yeah! This beautiful necklace here was made from her bones!" he said joyfully. I heard Natsu and Sting snarl behind me. That did it, I stopped holding back my dark side and let it go free. I hid my face behind my hair and let an enraged snarl rip up from the bottom of my throat, I stayed quiet for a moment and let tears well up in my eyes. "Aw how sad! Our little princess here is crying! What's wrong? Does it hurt? Where did all that spunk from before go to? Aren't you going to erase me anymore? Or is it that you're too weak without those little dragon friends of yours?" he mocked. I didn't respond, he slapped me across the face hard. "Come on now! Talk you little wench! Weaklings that cling to the past like you should just stay on the ground and die!" he spat. I heard Natsu and Sting both seethe with anger. "Pfft! Nyahahahahahaha!" I cackled, I started laughing so damned hard that tears came out, I clutched my sides as I laughed. I heard Sting mutter something about me being nuts. I suddenly stopped laughing and gave Kain a disgusted look as I flicked my hair in a superior fashion. "Weakling, eh? If I'm a weakling then you're more insignificant than dust itself! You don't even have the right to exist!" I spat venomously. His handsome face turned warped with anger, "Why you! You little brat!" he yelled. "Die!" he roared as he used his ultimate attack, "Star destruction! Total annihilation!.. MOON CRISIS!" he shouted. I heard Natsu scream for me to run and Sting shout my name. I rolled my eyes at them and let the attack hit me head on. I heard sizzling noises from where the attack had hit me, I laughed at his pathetic attempt to destroy me. "N-no way! That attack has never failed before even if it's against you!" he stuttered. I shot him another disgusted look, "Tch! A fake will always be a fake after all. You're not a real person, you're just one of my shadows, in other words, a fake. You're fake and so will your powers be fake. You will NEVER defeat me, fake!" I said, he flinched every time I emphasised the word fake. He stepped backwards, "D-don't underestimate me you wench! I killed your dragons! That's right, I killed you precious little dragons that taught you power!" he bragged.

Sting's p.o.v

Normally under these circumstances, the enemy would surrender and plead for their life but this guy, this guy was just digging his own grave. I watched angrily as that Kain guy bragged about how he snapped their bones and cooked their flesh. I watched as Rayne stalked towards him and stamp him right on the face. I saw her stamp her foot into his stomach and wham her high heeled boots into his crotch, he shrieked. My frown slowly curved upwards as I watched in amusement. I saw Kain wriggle away from Rayne and take out a key from his pocket. "Open! Gate of the ice dragon! Ruby!" he whimpered. My eyes widened as I saw a beautiful baby dragon appear out of now where. "Where the hell did you get that key?! Only I'm able to use those keys!" snarled Rayne. I cringed as she sent him flying into a wall, I flinched when I heard a sickening crunch of his ribs. Kain grunted and dragged the baby dragon by the neck towards himself, "Don't come any closer! You dare to harm me and I swear I'll kill this thing!" he said as he restrained the dragon. Rayne looked at him blankly and gave out a scoff. "What a wuss!" she muttered under her breath. "If that's the case then I'll just kill you before you even have the time to blink!" she roared. I held my breath as she raced towards him leaving a trail of crimson flames, she was about to stab him with one of her swords when that Zero guy cut in. "Whoa! Rayne, Chillax!" he huffed, "You can't kill him because you'll start hurting again if you do" he said hesitantly. "What? What are you saying Zero?" murmured Rayne. Kain watched in amusement. "I'm saying that you can't kill him because he is your pain and suffering…if he goes back into you…you'll start hurting again" he said. Rayne looked utterly shocked, "Wait. You knew? You knew he was my shadow?" she asked. _Duh lady. You said that he was your shadow a few hundred minutes ago! But hey, wait. What's all this 'you'll hurt again' thingy all about? _ I didn't get what was going on here at all. These Fairies were talking nonsense again, it's too hard for my brain to catch up on. "Then do you know _that _as well? That you're also…" she trailed off. Zero gave her an apologetic look and nodded his head with a pained look in his eyes. "Oh" was all she said. The two both hid their faces behind their hair and stayed silent. Natsu was sitting cross legged next to me watching in confusion like a dog. _Ugh! Why does Natsu have to be THAT stupid?! _The eerie silence gave me bad vibes, really bad vibes. Rayne just stood there looking at the ground, Zero stood between Kain and Rayne. The two stood there like stone and didn't make a sound. "Oi, oi! Dude! This is freaky! Start talking already! Someone! Anyone! Just DO something! You guys are acting like you're dead!" I complained but I bet they barely heard me.

Natsu's p.o.v

Confused. Didn't get what was going on AT ALL. Sat there being a dumb struck idiot. The silence was finally broken when Rayne opened her mouth to say something that sounded like a sorry but Zero cut in, "It's fine! TOTALLY fine! I don't really care! Ah haha!" he laughed. Rayne looked unconvinced and was going to say something when Kain Stabbed Zero through the chest from behind. Zero swore colourfully as the spear in his chest wriggled forwards toward Rayne. She snapped out of her trance just when the tip of the spear was going into her throat, she stepped aside but was a little late and so the spear went through her shoulder. I panicked and was about to charge in and pretty much _rape _Kain till he died a painful death when Rayne snarled and slammed Kain into the ground. She sat on top of him with a knife at his throat, she was about to stab him when…Zero began faltering. I watched in horror as his body dissipated into a blue sort of sparkly dust. The dust drifted towards Kain and went inside of him. "Ha! I feel it! Some of my powers have returned! Now all that's left is you! Rayne Nightcross! Or should I say…Lucy Heartfilia?" he cackled. Rayne clenched her fists as she hid behind her hair…yet again. I growled at the name of Lucy. What the hell is that Nutcase talking about?! "KAIN!" roared Rayne, "YOU DARE HURT MY DRAGONS! NOW YOU KILL MY FRIEND?!" she shrieked. I saw her eyes go a beautiful blue, a beautiful but cold, icy blue. Her red hair glowed bright blood red and sparkled. Her small and neat fangs grew sharper. I stared, dazzled at the completely different figure that was now standing in front of me. "Kain. Play time's over!" she declared. Kain charged at her and swung his fist but she just caught it and twisted…HARD. She twisted it so hard that you'd faint if you saw how demented it looked, the bones were all gnarled and the skin was ruptured. Kain roared and shrieked in pain. Rayne just laughed at his agony and went ahead to kick him in the face which sent him sprawling a few feet back. She looked scary, she was laughing and smirking at him as he grappled his arm in pain. She stalked up to him and lifted him up by the neck, "Is that all you've got? I thought you were gonna kill me! I warned you that you'd be erased if you went against me!" she said coolly in his face. She gripped his neck harder, Kain coughed out blood and was choking, she scoffed and smashed him into a wall. He crumpled to the floor, "So that's what the Dominion is really capable of. I don't stand a chance if she's fighting like this." He muttered. My head was still reeling from the name Lucy Heartfilia.

Rayne's p.o.v

I felt the desire to kill as I watched Kain sprawling on the floor coughing out blood. I didn't care if he's hurt I just wanted to kill him. I kicked him square in the stomach which sent him flying through the wall this time. I felt rage and anger. I just wanted to kill, kill and kill. Killing was all that mattered to me right now. I walked up to Kain who was on the floor half dead, "Why don't you just die now, eh?" I laughed. I was about smash his face in when Natsu cut in, "Stop! Rayne! Stop it! That's going overboard! You don't need to kill him!" he yelled. I glowered at him, "Stop interfering!" I hissed, he looked taken aback. "Natsu Dragneel, eh? You know what? Save me and I might let you know something you'd like to know about that Lucy Heartfilia" bribed Kain who was still struggling around on the floor. I gnashed my teeth together and growled.

Sting's p.o.v

Natsu looked dumb struck after he heard that Lucy girl's name. Rayne looked really paranoid every time she heard that name. Obviously, something fishy was going on here and Kain seemed to know all about it. "Shut up, Kain!" shrieked Rayne. Natsu was looking really confused now, "Why do you know Lucy? Why the hell would I trust you?! I don't want you guys to bring her up ever again!" he snarled. As I started putting all the pieces together, my mind started whirling in excitement. I got it! I know why Natsu and Rayne are so paranoid now! I think Rayne probably likes Natsu but he probably like some other girl called Lucy or something like that so Rayne gets annoyed when she hears that name. Yes! That must be it! (Sting got it totally wrong! He's an idiot but it's cute right?) "L-l-u-c-y, NONE OF YOU BRING HER UP AGAIN! SHE'S GONE, OKAY?! SHE'S JUST IN THE PAST! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER BECAUSE IT'S NOT WORTH IT! SHE WAS PART OF THE PAST. SHE DOES NOT EXIST ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING MORE RELATED!" he bellowed. To my surprise, Rayne looked offended, in fact, she looked REALLY offended. "Oh please! Would you just shut up now? I'm trying to finish him off here and YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" said Rayne who's voice rose to a shout at the end. She shoved him out of the way and was about to smash Kain's face in but was interrupted…again. "N-natsu! Lucy's not dead! She's right here in this place!" said Kain who was now whimpering. Rayne was twitching with fury now, it looked like she could explode soon. "Please! Save me and I'll tell you about it, she's really not dead!" he continued. Natsu seemed to hesitate. He looked really unsure. "Lucy is right here in this very room! She's Ray-!" he began but Rayne cut in. "Sorry to end your chit chat but you're saying a little too much don't you think? I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to kill you because you're gonna blow my cover" whispered Rayne into his ear. Kain's eyes widened in horror. Rayne laughed and shot him her signature smirk. Before I could stop her, a humungous burst of power exploded. I coughed at the smoke. I saw Rayne standing in front of me, I froze when I saw her eyes and her entire figure. She was wearing totally kickass boots, her hair was a darker at the tips and her eyes carried a tinge of gold. She wore combat gloves that had steel claws sticking out of them and black jeans. _Let's see, she looks good but bad at the same time. How do I say it? Well, she looks like on of those pretend to be good guys but turns out to be the head of a…let's just say Mafia group. _"Ah! Much better! Welcome back to the main body…myself" she said with an evil grin, "Being whole again feels pretty good" she added. "Hmph! Sabertooth, huh?" she scoffed as she looked at me, I scowled in return. Tch! She ignored me and walked towards the unconscious Natsu who had taken a blow from the explosion earlier on, "Fairy Tail, it's time I got some of my revenge, no?" she whispered angelically. She gave a VERY sadistic smile and licked some of Kain's blood off of her fingertips. She turned back to me, "Sabertooth. Sting Eucliffe, eh? What should I do with you?" she said as she smirked with eyes that clearly said to kill.


	16. Chapter 16

Sting's p.o.v

_Oh heck! I know that look! I'm as good as dead! _"What to do, what to do?" she said as she looked at me with eyes full of 'innocent' pity, "Hmm…let's see…Ah! I know! You can just go to hell!" she said with pure glee. _Ah haha! Oh god! I'm dead!_

Normal p.o.v

Her eyes were cold. Although they resembled flames, they were colder than ice. Rayne stared at Sting with lifeless eyes but her mouth was turned up in an evil smirk.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

Sting stood up looking at me with caution, I just snorted _Serious? You gonna actually fight? You won't last a second scum! _When I looked at Sting, I got an uncomfortable feeling dwelling in my chest. I hated that feeling. I'll do whatever it takes to erase that guy. I felt anger boil just by looking at him! I had the urge to torture him, to drive him insane. I giggled sadistically, he threw me a quizzical expression_. Nah! I won't kill just yet! I'll make him my puppet! I wonder if he thinks I'm crazy? Gah! Who cares bout what he thinks?! Just do whatever you want! Kill, Kill and Kill! Gee hee!_

Sting's p.o.v

I eyed the girl standing in front of me cautiously. She was Rayne, at least I think she is. The Rayne that I knew was a cold and ridiculously powerful mage that was freaky and hated losing. She never showed mercy and didn't care about other people's suffering but she had a soft side, a side which she refused to acknowledge. No matter how cruel she was, she always had a very bright and soft side. That was the Rayne that I knew, this girl that was standing in front of me now was a different person. Her hair had strands of orangy red blended into it and was darker at the tips, it greatly resembled flames. Her eyes had a tinge of gold in it now, although it looked more beautiful, I don't think that her eyes could be any colder and any more painful. She looked more badass and more…I don't know…different? She was just different. Even her outfit was…badass. _Wait...why the hell am I describing her outfit and her new look?! I shouldn't wasting time like this! I gotta think of a way to escape or else she's gonna kill me! Gah! She's smirking at me! I'm soo dead! _

She held out her hand and looked at me with a lifeless face, I grimaced as an electric blue light started twisting itself around her arm. The blue light shaped itself into a dragons body, it grinned evilly as it snaked itself around her fingers. I gulped, Rayne looked up at me with eyes full of confidence that she was gonna wipe me out. She splayed her hand at my direction now, the blue light flickered and charged at me with frightening force, I didn't realise that the blue light was actually electrical lightning force until it was a little too late. I was planning to consume it because I thought that it was just some kind of blue light but it turned out to be lightning so I ended up in the frying pan and was burnt like crispy bacon. "Huh? I didn't think that it would be this easy to defeat you" she said with eyes full of pure malice. I growled and stood up shakily, "Man! You and I are gonna settle this once and for all, let's have a showdown!" I said enthusiastically. She looked at me as if I was insane, "Not interested" she answered plainly. REJECTED! I pouted and tried to stare her down but she just gave me a bored expression, I sighed in defeat and let my soul fly out of my mouth. "But I guess it wouldn't hurt to play some more with you" she said in second thought. My soul shot back into my mouth and I snapped back to reality the second she said it. My eyes sparkled childishly. I saw her throw me look as to say 'Jesus! What's wrong with you? It's nothing to be hyped up about!'. "Actually, umm…where are we anyways? I was too busy following Natsu that I didn't really notice where I was going" I said. She sighed and had this look on her face saying 'He's stupid, definitely stupid! Isn't there a limit to how stupid he can get?'. "There's no point in knowing because you're not gonna live to get out of here and tell the tale" she snickered.

Normal p.o.v

The two stood glaring at each other, Sting obviously had an inferiority complex about Rayne. Rayne stood there casually with a dazzling smile, too dazzling. She looked like a dark princess out of a twisted fairytale, beautiful and dark. Sting on the other hand looked like one of those gay hobos. Okay, not a gay hobo, an incredibly hot hobo. In fact, it would be more appropriate to say that he looked like a very beaten up knight. He shook his head furiously to get his hair out of his eyes, the light created a sort of halo that framed his gold hair. His shirt had a few thousand rips in it and his jeans were getting really worn out. He was panting heavily, you could see him clench his jaws. He didn't look like he could fight but his mouth was turned up in a cat like smirk and his eyes burned with an annoying defiance. Rayne stood there like an angel that wore a dazzling smile with a hidden hint of malice, she looked like an avenging angel. A huge black, hairy spider suddenly dangled loosely right in front of Rayne's face, Sting eyed it warily and waited hopefully for a reaction that any normal girl would have, a scream. Unfortunately for Sting, Rayne didn't look scared at all instead her face lit up and her eyes sparkled, "Kyaa! Kawai!" she cooed, the spider gave her a huge chomp and wriggled away from her, her eyes darkened and then the spider was somehow on fire, it shrivelled up and fell to the ground. Sting gulped, "Evil…" he muttered under his breath. Surprisingly, Rayne took an offense to that, "I know right! I am an evil overlord that started plucking the legs off of a baby caterpillar since the age of three. I learnt to shave and dissect tigers and skewering the eyeballs of cats, I covered all that in grade two!" she said sarcastically. Sting cocked an eyebrow, "despite how you look, you let you temper run quite bad" he commented as he eyed her. Rayne scowled and glared icicles at Sting. He was about to say something smart again when another wall came crashing down revealing a few familiar faces, "What the hell is going on here?" said Gray with a puzzled expression, Erza stood right next to him eyeing Rayne and Sting, Wendy ran over to Natsu and started telling him to get a hold of himself. "Nothing very interesting" replied Rayne coolly, "I thought Natsu said that you were kidnapped" said Erza who was looking at Natsu who was snoring away on the ground. "Natsu?" said Rayne, she turned around to look at him, "Oh! Natsu! Right, oops I forgot!" she said brightly as if nothing happened, "Never trust the words of an idiot" she said casually with an angelic smile. "Great! Just my day! More Fairy Idiots!" muttered Sting who was pacing around with impatience. Erza pointed her sword at him and glowered, "Don't you dare insult Fairy Tail!" she said steely, Sting looked at the sword and bit it. You could hear the crunching of metal as he munched on it. Erza looked stunned, Sting smirked and turned towards Rayne, "Oi! So are we gonna finish the fight or not?!" he said, "You'll lose, I'll win" she said flatly, Sting grumbled with annoyance. Another wall came crashing down and this time, a certain Shadow dragonslayer appeared, "Dammit! Don't you guys have any delicacy?! You're ruining my poor, poor house!" yelled Rayne. "Sorry" said Rogue. "Another tiger?" muttered Gray. "You may be our enemy guild but we are currently not in battle so I'll say this once, I'm sorry for all the trouble this idiot has caused. We'll be leaving now" he said in rush while pointing at Sting. "What do you mean by idiot? I haven't done anything yet!" complained Sting, "Not yet but any longer and you would have" confirmed Rogue while dragging him away and out of sight. "Party's over, I'm outta here!" grumbled Rayne as she turned and headed towards the door and opened it, the door created a terrible sound of tearing metal and fell off of it's hinges, "Dammit! Now I have to fix the door as well!" said Rayne as she stamped her foot in fury. "I swear I'm gonna be broke at this rate!" she muttered under her breath.

Gray's p.o.v

She stalked out of the room with an annoyed look on her face, as her dark cloak swung around her I caught a glimpse of something gold in her pocket. A golden key, a key that resembled Lucy's key to the gate of Leo. My heart skipped a beat and I was about to call out to her but it seems that Erza had noticed as well. She called out to Rayne before I could react, "Lucy! Wait, no! I mean Rayne! Wait a second!" she said in a serious voice. Rayne turned around unimpressed, she scowled, "What?" she asked impatiently, "That key! Why do you have the gate of Leo?" I asked hesitantly. Something flickered in her eyes, was it-uncertainty? "Why can't I have the gate of Leo?" she said with arrogance as she regained her composure, I couldn't answer her on that one, I was officially stumped. Of course! Why couldn't she have the gate of Leo? I remained silent but Erza wasn't satisfied, "That key belongs to someone we know. Why do you have it?" she asked with no hint of kindness. "Rayne's eyes became more defiant, she scowled, "Tch! You mean that dead blonde at the bottom of the cliff? She was dead, it was convenient for me to take her keys so I did" she shrugged.

Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v

I could see anger flicker to life on their faces as they reacted to what I just said. I just made it up on the spot. "You just took her keys just like that?!" growled Gray. Their anger amused me, I decided to tease them some more, "She was actually still alive when I met her, she told me that she was waiting for Fairy Tail to come and find her, she said that she believed that you guys would come. How naïve she was. She was the most foolish girl I've ever met. When you guys didn't come, she just curled up on the ground and cried day and night. I simply killed her and put her out of her misery" I said coolly. I made sure to exaggerate the story and make them feel as guilty as I could. I could see Erza tremble with fury, Gray had his hands balled up into fists. Wendy glared at me angrily, I didn't bother concerning myself with what Natsu was doing. "Ice make: Geyser!" yelled Gray as Furious icicles threatened to stake me from beneath. Erza looked at Gray in surprise, I simply smirked and shattered the ice with my wind, "What the!" he said looking stunned, I grinned and sent a ice attack straight back at him. He went sprawling backwards. Erza came charging at me in her flame empress armour, she lashed out at me with her spear, I dodged to one side and grinned. She seethed. "Roar of the sky dragon!" yelled Wendy, I barely managed to avoid it. I turned to look at her in surprise, she was crying. "How could you. Why did you kill Lucy!?" she screamed, she was on her knees now, wiping away her tears furiously but they kept on coming out. Erza went to comfort her. A furious snarl came from behind me, Natsu stood there with his hair falling in his eyes, he shook it out of the way and growled at me, "You'll pay, you bitch!" he yelled. I glared at him with a mixture of fury and distaste. He tackled me with surprising force, I gave a small gasp of pain as he whammed me into a wall pinning me there with his hands. "Do you have any idea of what you did?! You'll definitely pay for hurting Lucy!" he snarled as his eyes darkened, his hair fell into his eyes and he shook his head to get rid of it. "Why would you care?" I said raising my voice. The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, "Why the hell do you care so much?! I'm not the one who kicked her out of your team and called her weak! I'm not the one hurt her!" I yelled, he looked taken aback but I didn't care. "I'm not the one who didn't trust her, I'm not the one who blamed her when she saved that damned Lisanna! I'm not the one who shoved her down the cliff and didn't come looking for her! I'M NOT THE ONE WHO KILLED HER!" I screamed, "YOU WERE THE ONE THAT REALLY KILLED HER! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED HER TRUST!" I yelled. My eyes stung with tears, "YOU were the one who hurt her the most! YOU were the one who destroyed her!" I shrieked. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" I screamed as I thrashed around and wriggled out of his grasp. "I'M NOT THE ONE WHO BROKE HER HEART!" I screeched.

Natsu's p.o.v

I froze, surprised, when Rayne started crying. I flinched mentally when she curled up into a ball in front of me, crying. I crouched down and looked at her guiltily, "You didn't really kill her did you?" I said in a soft voice, she looked up at me, her lips parted and her eyes looked at me with confusion. I waited for her to respond but she didn't. Somehow, I knew that Rayne couldn't have killed Lucy. Not for a VERY good reason, she just wasn't that type of person no matter how bad she was. "Look, I'm sorry that I blamed you so please…stop crying" I whispered. "That's not it!" she said as she threw herself into my arms, I looked down at her in surprise. She started crying even more, "That's not it, that's not it, THAT'S NOT IT!" she said as she shook her head in frustration. She pulled herself away from me and stood up, her face was suddenly angry, there was no hint of tears ever being there. "God Dammit! WHY ARE YOU SO GOD DAMNED STUPID?!" she ranted. "Huh?" I replied, confused. Erza suddenly burst into tears, Gray looked shocked. I looked around confused, really confused. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?" I echoed. "Even I can comprehend what's going on her, flame brain!" insulted Gray, anger welling up in his voice, "Think with that tiny brain of yours for once will you?! Why do you think she's crying when she wasn't the one who was hurt, shouldn't Lucy be the one who should be crying?! Why do you think she knows so much about that incident?!" he said with his voice rising to a shout when I stared at me stupidly. My brain clicked as I put the pieces together, the reason why I had taken a liking to her, the reason why I felt so alive when I was with her, the reason why she seemed to know everything. "Lu…cy?" I said shakily, Rayne scowled, "Yeah, that's right! Took you guys long enough to figure it out!" she snapped. Wendy ran up to her and hugged her like they always did, Rayne froze in surprise but she hugged her back and her eyes softened. I suppose I should stop calling her Rayne. "Lucy!" I said looking at her hopefully but she just glared at me and dismissed me. "Don't get the wrong idea" she said flatly, "Just because you know who I am it doesn't mean I'll be on your side like I always was in the past" she said in a lifeless voice. "What…do you mean?" asked Gray confused. "The final test from my dragon…I failed it. I'm leaving Fairy Tail. I have no interest in joining it ever again! I will never forgive you guys for what you did! I hate you! I promised the dragons that I would not kill you guys but if you guys ever cross me then I swear I won't hesitate to kill you" She said coldly as she walked towards the door, "I'll never forgive you, Natsu" she whispered as she walked out the door and disappeared.

Two hours later, normal p.o.v

Lucy sat leaning against the trunk of a huge Ginkgo tree in the main park, its golden leaves fluttered to the ground right next to where she sat, some danced in the wind. You could hear the pleasant sound of rustling leaves as the wind blew. She picked up one of the leaves and twirled it around playfully and yawned. _This leaf is dead and yet it remains so pretty…_thought Lucy enviously. The leaf was encased in a warm golden colour and a light tinge of orange tinted the sides. "Ah! I thought I smelt someone I know!" said a familiar person, Rayne looked up to see Sting smirking down at her, his gold hair shone as the unrelenting sun threatened to give Lucy a sunburn. She squinted her eyes when the sun got it the way, "Too bright" she muttered, "So you finally realise how sexy I look!" said Sting cheerfully, "I know right? I'm so good looking that you can't bear to look at me, I'm just too dazzling!" he added. She shot him a look of criticism and scowled, "I can't bear to look at you because you're so ugly" she snapped, she smiled inwardly as Sting gave her a defying look. His eyes suddenly looked surprised, "Where's your guild mark?" he asked curiously, "Since when did you start perving at a girls thighs?" she replied lazily, "I wasn't! I was just interested in your mark, it looked really strange but it's not there anymore" he said looking annoyed. Rayne decided to annoy him some more, "You sound like a perv" she commented, "Dammit Rayne! Seriously! Where's your guild mark?" he demanded, "Nowhere, I simply quit Fairy Tail" she shrugged. "What? Why would you want to quit? I thought Fairy Tail was the most naïve guild for treasuring their comrades" he said wearily. "Treasuring their comrades? Oh, give me a break! They're a bunch of stupid people that give me a huge headache every damned day" she cursed wildly. "Join Sabertooth then" said Sting.

"What?" said Lucy in surprise.

"Come join Sabertooth"

**O.o Lucy joining Sabertooth?**

**How will Fairy Tail react?**


	17. Chapter 17

_Last Chapter's recap_

"_Treasuring their comrades? Oh, give me a break! They're a bunch of stupid people that give me a huge headache every damned day" she cursed wildly. "Join Sabertooth then" said Sting._

"_What?" said Lucy in surprise._

"_Come join Sabertooth"_

Normal p.o.v

"WHAT?!" said Lucy so shocked that she jumped to her feet, Sting looked equally shocked, he looked away wide eyed and hid behind strands of hair that fell over his eyes. _What the hell am I thinking?! I can't believe I just asked her to join Sabertooth! Am I nuts?! _He screamed in his head, _OMFG! I'm an idiot! What the hell was I thinking, am I sick?! _He continued until Lucy interrupted his thoughts, "What are you saying you idiot? Only a few hours ago, you were picking a fight with me" she pointed out. "Ah!" he said as if he had just realised, _Baaaaaaka! _thought Rayne inwardly with a smile. Rayne stood leaning against the tree with both hands in her pockets looking like some kid that would burn a building down if the urge took her and Sting sat at her feet with his hands propped on his knees with his famous smirk plastered all over his face, they held those poses for a long time in awkward silence.

"You know" said Sting who suddenly changed the subject, "Every time I see you, I get unnecessarily pissed off and so, so mad for no reason at all. I don't know why but I just get so annoyed when I see you and it's so frustrating because I don't know why I hate you so much" he said with an annoyed look on his face, "Okay…?" replied Lucy who didn't get a thing he just said but Sting didn't seem to care, "But I don't know why but I get even more mad when you show that lonely expression" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise, "What are you saying, I-I don't show lonely expressions, you're weird dude!" she said in a rush, "And even though I get even more mad I still have this urge to kill those guys whoever made you cry and when I realise what I just thought I would get really worked up over the fact that I wanted to stick up for a fairy. I would get really irritated when I realised that I wanted to help you and I would get angry when I couldn't figure out why" he said as he stared off into the distance.

"Huh! You're being weird ya know?" said Rayne giving him a smile, "Dammit Rayne! Stop pretending to smile!" he growled, she flinched imperceptibly, looked at him in confusion and took a step back as he continued, "Dammit! It's always you that gets me so worked up over everything! I hate you so much that I want to kill you but yet I can't! Why! Why are you so damned annoying?! Why do you always make me so angry and yet I can never hurt you?! You piss me off so much!" he said as his voice rose. He turned and glared at her, "I really hate you so much!" he said as he gritted his teeth, _Hate and yet can't hurt, huh? That's a little like how I am towards Natsu but a little different because I can hurt him and yet can't kill _She thought immediately. "Dammit! You have no idea how much I want to kill you, you're the first person that ever gets me so pissed off for no reason! I just asked you to join our guild, I wanted to help you but when I realised what I was doing, I got angry. I hate it! Why do I have to help you?! I get so pissed off when I think about it!" he said as he clenched his fists.

Lucy didn't reply, she just looked away and pretended to examine her nails. A painfully long time of silence lasted between the two, the tree rustled lightly in the wind. _This smell… _thought Lucy, "It smells like autumn" muttered Sting, "W-what?!" asked Lucy in surprise, "Nothing! Now lets get going now, you coming or not?! Don't just stand there like an idiot!" he grumbled.

"Huh? Go where? Oi, where are we going?!" she asked in confusion.

"Where else? Sabertooth of course" he said impatiently.

"I thought you just said that you hated me" she said with a little intention of pissing him off.  
"That's why I am so pissed off! I hate you so much but I end up helping you anyways and I get even more pissed off when I ask myself why! Stop asking me and start moving those legs of yours!" he answered with irritation.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I ended up keeping my distance from Sting by walking a few metres behind him, the sun was starting to set and I really wanted to get to Sabertooth before it got too dark. I tried distracting myself by looking at the field of grass as we walked past it, the grass looked surprisingly pretty because the sun was shining a pretty colour on it. I found my eyes go back to Sting, he walked in front of me without ever glancing back to check on me, _so this guy hates me huh? Weirdo! _If I was the way I was back then, then I might have fallen for him. I started thinking about how naïve I was back then and snorted at the past me. A gold halo formed a ring in his blonde hair as the setting sun shined on it. The shadow beneath his jaw line grew darker as the sun started dropping at an incredibly fast rate. He shook his hair out of his eyes and finally turned around to glance at me, "Oi! You're walking way too slow there! What, you daydreaming about how cool I am?" he teased. "You wish!" I snapped as I ran to catch up with him. "Forget what I said just then" he said looking away, "Oh! You mean that tantrum?" I asked lamely, he grumbled, _uwaaah! Silent Fury! _I thought, "Sure, sure! No probs!" I shrugged.

"Are you sure that Sabertooth would even want a Fairy like me?" I asked uncomfortably, "No, they'll probably try to recruit you the second they hear that you've gone and quit Fairy Tail but they probably won't have any good intentions" he answered without looking at me. I didn't bother asking him what that meant and kept on walking, _Now that I think about it, shouldn't I be the Fairy Queen since I'm pretty sure that I'm stronger than Erza _I thought in an amusingly vain way. I began to slowly zone out as we walked on and on in the suffocating silence, _I've got a new dragon key but I lost Silvy…Maybe I should pay the other guys a visit soon, huh? I've never used any of those keys before, from what Silvy told me…they are very strong but wears me out too fast, _I began remembering a little of what she had told me, _Those dragon keys are very special, you shouldn't use them too often because they'll wear you out and one more thing…Those keys aren't like zodiac keys, they aren't designed to summon the dragon, although they can if you want, they are designed to open the gate of their power…_I glared at the key that I held in my hand, _What the hell does she mean?! I don't get it, open the gate of their power?_

Before I realized it, we reached a weird town, I gave it a quick scan and my mouth twitched up into a smirk when I saw an intimidating guild known as Sabertooth. I sighed and put the key away in my pocket, I flinched in surprise when Sting reached for my shoulder and pulled me towards him, buried into his side. I looked up at him and tried to read his expression for an answer, his mouth was pressed into a thin line and his eyes were cautious with a hint of annoyance. "Hide you face until we reach Sabertooth, There are a lot of my guild members wandering around and if they see that I've brought a Fairy over then you and I are as good as dead before we even have a chance to explain" he said flatly still avoiding my eyes. I didn't reply, just sighed and buried my face into his chest and did as he said. My eyes flickered open in a slight jolt of surprise, _he smells nice _I thought without thinking, _wait what? What the hell is wrong with me? Ugh! I probably didn't get enough sleep. _"Oh yeah and there are these group of thugs that I still haven't finished my business with…"he admitted on second thought. "You mean those guys?" I said jokingly while jabbing a thumb behind me, I wasn't aware that there were actually people behind me, I had just intended to give him a little scare. "W-WHAT?! Oh! I'm so sorry Sting, I was just kidding, I didn't realise that it was actually THEM" I apologized half heartedly.

He shot me a weird look and then stood in front of me protectively, _Jesus! What is with him? I thought he hated me and plus, I can fight for myself! _I thought in annoyance. The thugs guffawed loudly, some of them jeered when they noticed me, I grunted in disgust and stuck up my middle finger with an expressionless face. One of them growled and the rest of them came charging at us, "You didn't have to provoke them you know!" said one hell of an annoyed Sting as he dodged a swing from the leader, I yawned as a fist came straight at my face, I sighed and did what I did in all fights with losers. I shoved my hands in my pockets and slammed them all one by one into the walls on the side of the street with my wind. One of them gasped in horror when he saw my face, "I-I know you! You're that Rayne Nightcross from Fairy Tail!" he stuttered, my perfectly emotionless face broke when he said that, I shot him an annoyed look, "Why the hell is everything in my life about Fairy Tail" I muttered as I sent him crashing into the guy that Sting was fighting with.

Sting's p.o.v

The second Rayne got rid of the leader, I darted towards her, grabbed her by the arm and ran for it. If I cause any more commotion then Sabertooth would find out and find out that I was with Rayne, they would assume that I was hanging out with a fairy and probably kill us. I needed to bring her directly to the Master Jiemma and explain before they can assume anything, it shouldn't be a problem if I brought her directly to Sabertooth. I pulled that girl along as I ran, heart beating wildly as I ran and ran for Sabertooth, I came to a abrupt stop and panted heavily when we arrived at the main entrance to my guild. "U-um, my hand, can you let go of my hand now? It hurts!" said a quiet voice, I let go of her hand almost instantly, I turned around to look at her, she looked uncomfortable and a little out of it, she clutched the place where I had grabbed her, "Ah, gomen!" I said quickly.

Before I had a chance to push the doors open, Minerva came out of it and froze when she collided into me. "Sting Eucliffe!" she growled, "You are very, VERY late and why in the world is a FAIRY with you?!" she said as her face showed anger without any effort to hide it.

Rayne stepped out from behind me and glowered at Minerva, I looked at her in surprise when she growled, "Shut up bitch! I'm not a FAIRY! Don't associate me with that trash guild, it's not like I wanted to join them!". Minerva's eyes looked at me with suspicion, "You better have a good explanation, Sting!" she snapped as she led us to the Master. I sighed in annoyance and muttered curses under my breath, I stopped, startled when Rayne gave a barely audible laugh when she heard me. Rogue came up to me, he registered Rayne with surprise but he didn't say anything, I wanted to go to bed soon, I was out of energy for the day so I didn't try to start a conversation with him either.

It turns out that the master wasn't too pleased to find me taking a fairy with me back here, it earned me a few slaps to the face, hard. He eventually calmed down when he began to see the good sides of having Rayne Nightcross in Sabertooth, "Hmm, yes. Ha, haha, with you we could take the lead in the second half of the Grand magic games, we could win!" he guffawed loudly as he looked at Rayne, I felt Minerva scowl. "Minerva dear, get me the Guild stamp!" he said without looking at her, she brought the stamp in an instant, she was about to stamp Rayne when a loud ruckus echoed throughout the guild. All four of us rushed out of the room to see what was going on, I found myself looking at Fairy Tail. "Tch! Stupid assholes! Why am I NOT surprised?" Rayne scowled. "Lucy! Come back to Fairy Tail, I'll drag you back with me if I have to!" shouted a husky voice, Gray Fullbuster, I had heard that he was not on good terms with Natsu. "Lucy!" said Erza sternly, Rayne scowled at her and gave a defiant 'hmph!'. _Lucy? Lucy? Are they referring to Rayne? _

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

Erza and Gray looked like they'd do almost anything to get me back, I just smirked and turned to look at Wendy, "Ne Onegai dakara! Come back to us Lucy!" she cried. I bit my lip and frowned, I looked away and glowered at Natsu who was now standing there shaking his hair out of his eyes, he looked up abruptly with pleading eyes, I clenched my jaws and flinched almost in tears when I heard what he said, "Come back to me" he whispered painfully…


	18. Chapter 18

Recap

_I bit my lip and frowned, I looked away and glowered at Natsu who was now standing there shaking his hair out of his eyes, he looked up abruptly with pleading eyes, I clenched my jaws and flinched almost in tears when I heard what he said, "Come back to me" he whispered painfully…_

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I avoided Natsu's pleading eyes and looked away, "Lucy I-!" he started when another member of Sabertooth came charging at him, "It's Fairy Tail! I'll get rid of those intruders, Master!" the guy shouted. Natsu bit his lip and hesitated to fight for the first time ever. "Natsu! Snap out of it!" yelled Gray as he whammed the opponent down before he could get his hands on Natsu, I flinched when more members of Sabertooth started to gather and surround Fairy Tail. I continued to hesitate to do anything, I continued to avoid looking at my previous comrades. I heard Natsu regain his persona and yell, "Get outta my way! I don't have time to deal with people like you!" he yelled as he took down another guy. I gnashed my teeth and clenched my fists, "That's it! Stop it you idiots!" I yelled out of nowhere, everyone looked to me in surprise, "You mean us or them?" asked Sting in amusement, "Both" I said flatly.

"It's too late you idiot" I breathed.

"What?" asked Natsu in confusion.

"Baaaaaaka" I chimed as I reached up, brushed my hair aside and slowly revealed a tiny Sabertooth guild mark under my left eye, riding high on my cheekbone. It was flared up in orange flames like my previous Fairy Tail mark, Natsu's eyes widened.

"Now you know" I said coldly

He said nothing and looked away, I flashed a smirk at Erza and Gray. "You know that doing this means going against Fairy Tail in the GMG right?" inquired Gray.

I shot him an uninterested look, "Huh! So? I don't see a problem in that" I scowled, he kept silent but Erza still couldn't grasp the concept that I was no longer me.

"You'll be fighting against us! We won't show you mercy, naturally, you can still come back to us! Why are you doing this?" she said as she looked at me with a pained expression.

"Why would I want to go back to you guys? And WHY am I DOING THIS?! You honestly DON'T KNOW?!" I asked incredulously. She flinched and said nothing, her mouth was pressed into a thin line and she looked weary.

Gray's p.o.v

Lucy hid her eyes behind her again yet again, "Ha, haha" she laughed lamely, "Get out of here" she said coldly, "I told you guys before didn't I? I'm pretty sure I told you guys that I wouldn't hold back the next time you crossed my path" she shrugged, "Now get the hell out of here" she added with a vicious growl. To everyone surprise, Natsu took hold of Happy's tail and started dragon him off, "Let's go guys! I have nothing more to say, if she doesn't want to go back then we can't do anything about it" he said avoiding everyone's stares.

Lucy didn't say anything to that, she didn't shoot a smart remark back at him like I thought she would. She stood there looking down at her feet and biting her lip. The rest of Fairy Tail trailed after him, depressed, "BUT!" he suddenly stated, "Lucy, I'll definitely show you that you were wrong to leave Fairy Tail, I'll prove that! And…we won't show any mercy at the Grand Magic Games!" he said with confidence.

(Short Time Skip, In Sabertooth, Master Jiemma's office)

Normal p.o.v

"I trust that you know what to do with Fairy Tail, don't you?" The master inquired, "Tch! Yeah, yeah, I get it. Crush 'em right?" scowled Lucy, "Good, but if you fail to do so then the punishment will be very severe" he warned. Lucy snorted and looked away, the master frowned at her behaviour. "How insolent! Is that you attitude to the Master?!" sneered Minerva, Lucy ignored her existence as she weren't there at all.

"How dare you ignore me, who do you think you are?!" she shrieked.

"No, no Minerva! It's fine! It's interesting to have a stubborn kid like her once in a while" chuckled Jiemma. "I'm not a kid" growled Lucy, she turned around and headed towards the door, "Wait, where are you going? We're not done yet!" shouted Minerva, "Yea, yea! I got it already okay? All I have to do defeat Fairy Tail right? I already get it so I'm leaving now" she scowled.

"Sting, keep an eye on her for me" said Jiemma slowly, "Eh? Say what?" Sting replied in surprise, "You heard him! Keep a close eye on her! What are you still standing here for? Go!" urged Minerva. Sting sighed and darted swiftly out the door and ran after Lucy.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I stalked my way down the hallway, _Ugh! What do they think I am? I'm not stupid, I'd crush Fairy Tail even without them telling me to, I for one, hate losing!_

_Gosh! I'll skewer Natsu next time I see him…_

_But why? Why didn't even try to drag my back to Fairy Tail? Did I make him THAT angry, it's definitely not normal for Natsu to leave things the way they are…he's acting weird._

I continued to stalk my way down the hallway, people stared at me as they recognised me from the GMG.

Sting's p.o.v

I darted as quick as an eel out of the door and raced down the corridors after Rayne. She wasn't in sight, I could smell her scent, it was mixed with a slight scent of anger and confusion. _Damn that woman! How fast does she walk?! _I panted heavily as I continued to run down the hallway, heart beating heavily in my chest.

My eyes lit up as I saw a shadowy figure turn around at the next corner of the corridor, "Hey! Wait up!" I shouted but I guess she didn't hear me because she disappeared around the corner.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

I was stalking away when I heard Sting shout for me to wait up, I decided, unconsciously, that I wouldn't wait for him unless he called my name. I ignored him and kept on walking, letting him keep on running after me. I gave a little squeal when a hand reached out of nowhere, one hand wrapped around my mouth and another around my arms, I was dragged off into a room not far away.

The room was reasonably neat, I heard Sting's footsteps pass the room and eventually grow softer as he walked away. I struggled in the arms of my captor, he was pretty strong, he let go of me abruptly, I gasped in surprise when he suddenly released me, I stumbled forwards and tripped over my own feet. I felt his arm go around my waist this time, I dangled there in his arms, he lifted me up and plopped me down on his bed. I looked up and saw a dark haired dragonslayer looking down at me.

"Sorry about that" he apologized. I raised an eyebrow and breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, it was just you, Rogue. God, you nearly gave me a heart attack you know" I pouted, he chuckled. "So…what do you want?" I asked.

"Huh?" he said confused.

"You obviously have something to say otherwise you wouldn't have brought me here right?" I said impatiently.

He leaned in closer, "How do you know I might have something to say? Maybe that's not what I want?" he teased as he caressed my cheek gently with his fingers.

I giggled, "Dude! Stop playing around and get to the point already!" I half laughed. He sighed and lifted himself off of me, "Well, they aren't really important but I should probably let you know that the master has ordered you to join my team and… you should probably keep a little distance between you and Sting" he said, his eyes looking at me intensely. "Yeah, I know that I'm joining your team but why should I keep my distance from Sting? And plus it's not like I WANT to get near him, I'm not interested in him like you think and plus, I already know that he's slept with countless hot chicks" I shrugged.

"It's not that" he said carefully.

"Hmm?" I asked

"I know that you don't like Sting like that" he stated, "I'm just making sure that HE doesn't fall for YOU" he said.

I laughed half heartedly, "Yeah, right Rogue! Like as if that idiot would fall for me! I doubt he even has the ability to fall for anyone!" I giggled.

"I hope you're right, it was just in case" he said softly. I gave him a nod to show that I got what he was saying but he ignored it and continued.

"If he does fall for you, I don't want a dazed idiot waltzing around in my team…And, you do know that when dragonslayers fall in love, they do some stuff right?" he asked.

I looked at him puzzled, "Yeah, they mark them and claim that person as theirs until the mark withdraws itself right?"

"Yeah, It'd be troublesome for you if he marks you" he shrugged.

"Don't worry, buddy! There's no way a thick headed idiot like him could fall for me!" I smiled.

"He's not as dumb as you think" he objected.

Sting's p.o.v

I've been looking for Rayne for a god damned long time now. Her scent ended quite a long time ago, I retraced my steps and started sniffing around like a dog. My mouth turned up into a grin when I finally found her scent again but it stopped right in front of Rogue's bedroom…


	19. Chapter 19

Recap

My mouth turned up into a grin when I finally found her scent again but it stopped right in front of Rogue's bedroom…

Sting's p.o.v

_Wait, hold it a minute! Rayne and Rogue have that kind of relationship?! _My face started turning red when I imagined what they could be doing, the tips of my ears were also turning bright red. _Gah! T-there's no way! I'm being an idiot! _I went ahead and pushed his door open, my jaws dropped when I saw Rogue hovering on top of Rayne who was lying down on his bed carelessly, their eyes were locked into each other. Rayne looked towards the interruption, me, she glared and then gave a small yelp of surprised when she realised that it was me, Sting Eucliffe.

_Holy Shit! My weird daydreams actually became real! Rogue is gonna kill me for interrupting! No worries! There's no way Rogue could beat me, the great and all mighty Sting-sama! _

I put on an annoyed face and pretended to smirk, Rogue looked up at me and gave me a surprisingly normal 'hi'.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

"Speak of the devil, he has one heck of a grreeeaaat timing" I muttered under my breath.

"Wow! Didn't know that you guys had it in ya!" he smirked, I flared red, "Sting! Shut up! You say that again and I'll blow a hole through you!" I half screamed with a slightly red face.

I slid out from under Rogue's arm and got off the bed. Rogue chuckled under his breath, _What's so funny?! _I stalked towards the door, which Sting was blocking, and glared.

"You're fat. You're blocking the way. Move it" I said in monotone.

"Did you just call me fat?" Sting asked incredulously.

I just shot him a sharp look of annoyance.

"I'm am NOT fat" he choked.

My eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Yeah, yeah, I get it now move, FATTY!" I said attempting to tick him off. My attempt worked like a charm.

"Did you hear what she just said, Rogue?!" he asked Rogue incredulously, Rogue snickered in reply which ticked Sting even more off.

I attempted to walk past him but he got in my way…again, "I am not fat" he insisted.

I sighed in defeat, "Yes, yes, I got it now! You're not fat, you're ENORMOUS, now care to move?" I said shooting smart remarks back at him.

He stood there frozen, _Wow! Despite how big it is, his ego is so easily damaged! _I thought evilly as I quickly slid past him grinning in victory. I bolted off cheekily, running away from Sting, I heard him screech my name in annoyance, "Rayne! You're soo dead!". I smirked as I found my way out of the guild.

I was going to continue running when I stooped cold with realisation, my eyebrow twitched and my mouth twitched in perfect sink, _Why did I just realise this?! GAH! I'm the only dragonslayer without a CAT!_ I pulled my hair in frustration, _Can I go to Edolas and steal one of their kitties? _I wondered childishly.

"Ooooi! Rayne! I'm soo gonna kill that girl! I am NOT fat!" shrieked a crazy guy who was catching up to me. _Oh…SHIT! I got to run, NOW and FAST! _I screamed in my head as I dashed off.

I ran pretty far, I was at the edge of some weird forest, "Kyaa!" screamed a somewhat familiar voice, "Someone! Please! Hel-!" said the voice. I darted through the forest, a huge creature stood above a blue haired little girl, the creature looked cute but it was baring it's teeth at the girl, threatening to tear her throat out.

Little girl's p.o.v

The huge creature had one of its paws on my shoulder, I whimpered as it snarled. It raised another paw, it's claws sharp and ready to tear me apart, I screamed. It roared. I waited in fear for it to kill me, nothing happened, I sneaked open an eye.

I gasped, Lucy was standing in front of me with her arms crossed over her chest. She gave an annoyed 'hmph'.

The monster charged, she gave it a satisfying kick in the face which sent it, a surprising, few hundred metres backwards, flying straight into a rock, the rock shattered and crumbled. The creature stood up again, it growled lowly, I gulped, it charged at an amazing speed, I closed my eyes waiting for it to kill Lucy and then me.

That didn't happen. I opened my eyes, I gasped as I saw the creature lying at Lucy's feet, in her hand was a beautiful sword tainted with blood. "T-thank you, Lucy" I managed to utter.

She turned around in shock as she heard her name, "Don't get me wrong Wendy!" she said sternly, "I didn't intend to save you! I didn't know that it WAS you! I saw your face in the middle of the fight, I had no choice but to finish killing it because now it was after me as well" she said coldly.

_Really? Is that really it? So would you have left me to die if you knew it was me? _I wanted to ask her but I couldn't bring my voice out.

"Go back to your guild Wendy, you shouldn't be wandering around areas like this, it's dangerous for a little girl like you" she said with an unreadable face. _So you do care, even if it's just a little…_

Lucy walked off without turning back to look at me, I wiped away my tears, got up and started running back to Fairy Tail.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

_Tch! Shouldn't have saved that brat! _I thought savagely, _What the hell?! She's just a girl, she didn't betray you! Natsu, Erza and Gray did! _I added on second thought. _No, everyone is a traitor, they didn't bother to even look for me! They didn't stand up for me when I got kicked off Natsu's team either! And they ignored me for weeks! _I stalked my way back through the forest when I heard a soft, constant mewing, _Huh? What is that?_

I started plodding my way towards the sound, I gasped when I saw the creature I had killed earlier, next to it, licking it's wounds was it's cub. It looked a little like a kitty but fatter and it had two neatly folded bat wings, it had soft fur, two black stripes on each little paw. It's tail was a little shorter and had a little tuft of puffy fur at the end.

I picked the little guy up and sighed, "Sorry little guy! I didn't mean to kill your mummy, she was hurting people, I had no choice" I whispered as I buried my face into it's warm belly. It struggled desperately in my arms, trying to escape.

Little warm balls of water started appearing in it's eyes, it gave small wails. "Are you hungry or what?" I laughed as I tickled it under its chin. _Okay! Who needs a flying cat when I got myself one as cute as this?! _I hid it in my cloak as I walked back to Sabertooth.

(Back at Sabertooth)

Sting's p.o.v

I was in my room, reading on my bed when my door came crashing open. It was Rayne. I sighed.

The door was squeaking loudly, Rayne turned to it and started bashing it up saying something like it was making too much noise. I sweat dropped, "Oi, oi! Don't destroy my precious door! It's the only thing that separates my room from the outside world!" I wailed silently.

She quickly turned back to me, her angelic smile turned into a look of disappointment, "Oops! Wrong room, sorry!" she said quickly as she whammed my door shut after her, the door fell off of it's hinges completely.

I sweat dropped again cursed Rayne but I decided to follow her, she seemed like she really needed something.

I founded myself twitching in annoyance when I found myself behind Rayne, standing in front of ROGUE'S door. "Huh? Yeah, Is there something you need?" he asked confused. Rayne looked down at her feet, "Umm, ah…" she mumbled, _I hope this isn't a confession, I hate those things, they're creepy. _I began to back away and leave the two alone when she suddenly blurted out, "Umm, do you have some milk?" I froze. "Wha?" stuttered Rogue.

I burst out laughing. She turned to me sharply and sent me death glares. "Milk?! That's what you wanted to ask for?!" I guffawed.

She carefully took something small and furry out of her pocket, I froze when I saw what she was holding. "Whoa! That thing's cuter than Lector!" I burst. Lector glared at me but didn't disagree. The thing started bawling, I backed away, I hated tears. Rayne cuddled up to it and started patting it on the head, she tickled it's stomach too.

"Uh, Rayne, that thing doesn't drink milk" stated Rogue, "It prefers blood" he said calmly as the thing bit him, Rayne pretended not to notice and continued patting his head as she listened to Rogue talk about the cute widdle fing.

"Kyaa! So I got myself a little bloodsucker! It's so cute and I can throw anyone I hate to him as dinner!" she cooed. The thing sweat dropped and threw her a spastic look that said 'Why should I eat the people you hate? I am not obliged to help you dispose of your enemies. You're soo evil'.

"Doesn't it need a name?" asked Fro.

"Hmm" said Rayne

"How about puffy wuffy?" she asked optimistically

"NO WAY!" we all yelled simultaneously

"Then, how about Satan?" she asked with an angelic smile

"Demon" I muttered under my breath

The thing suddenly leapt out of Rayne's arms and hobbled wobbling over to Rogue's table, he started munching on some chocolate. We all sweat dropped.

"Hey, Choco-chii~ don't eat so much chocolate!" chorused Rayne

"Choco-chii?" I said weakly _What is with her sudden change of character anyways?! And seriously? Choco-Chii ?_

She picked Choco-chii off of the floor and walked out of the room, "Thanks! See ya guys later!" she said with a devilish smile.

Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v

Choco-chii was snoring away on my arms as I reached my room, I set it gently down onto my bed and went to get a bath.

A bath felt good, really good. I sat there, surrounded by deliciously warm water. I hugged my knees as I thought about what happened with Wendy. _Tch! Damn! _I got out of the bath, frowning as I got out of the bathroom.

I sighed in annoyance when I saw Sting sitting on MY bed playing with MY Choco-chii. "Nice" he commented, his mouth turned up into a cat like smirk as his eyes swept over my half naked body, I twitched in annoyance and threw my boots at his face. He caught it and smirked, "Nice throw" he said lazily, I growled.

I threw on a t shirt and some jeans, I walked towards Sting and plucked Choco-chii from his arms. I put choc0-chii on my pillow and then got a bowl out from my cupboard. Sting eyed me with confusion.

I drew a dagger from my waist and sliced open my palm, letting the blood trickle into the bowl. Sting was then next to me in a flash, "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed, "Dinner" I shrugged.

"Huh?" he asked dazed. "Choco-chii only has blood, right?" I asked impatiently.

I shook the little thing gently, it woke up and started mewing, "Here, little buddy" I said placing the bowl down.

Sting and I stared at it as it slowly padded towards the bowl. It didn't drink it. It placed a paw and started splashing around in it, I sweat dropped at the sight, "umm…Choco-chii, you're meant to drink that, please don't play with my blood, it's kind of…disturbing" I said awkwardly.

Choco-chii looked from his bowl to my face and then pouted. It pushed the bowl aside and then slowly padded towards me.

"Huh? Sup little buddy?" I asked crouching down towards him, he jumped onto my lap and started cuddling up in my arms. "Uh…you don't wanna eat?" I asked in confusion. Choco-chii looked at me innocently and then chomped on my finger, sucking the life out of it, I yelped.

"So it likesto suck the life DIRECTLY out of me, huh?" I muttered under my breath.

Sting laughed like a maniac. He tried to pat MY Choco-chii on the head but earned himself a nasty bite.

"Hey, gloomy!" said Sting

"Gloomy?" I twitched

"Yep! You're always freaky" he shrugged

"What did you say, you Blondie?" I twitched

"Quit calling me that!" he yelped

"Oh! I'm so sorry, looks like I struck a nerve" I mocked

"You're pushing your luck you gloomy rain" he glowered

"What did you say, you fat Blondie?!" I yelled

"I'm not fat, you zero iq gloomy!" he yelled back

"Shut up you ugly Blondie!" I shouted.

Rogue twitched in annoyance for he was in the very next room and all he heard was Rayne and Sting arguing like childish kids.

"Get out of my room you ugly Blondie!" I said as I kicked his butt

"I am NOT ug-!" I slammed the door in his face before he could finish.

I turned off the lights, cuddled Satan/Choco-chii in my arms and went to bed. I decided to sometimes call him Satan because he liked biting me for example…now.

"Itai! Ite!I ITEEEEE!" I yelped as it bit me again.

Rogue was once again twitching in annoyance because he was trying to sleep and all he heard was Rayne saying ouch in Japanese!


	20. Chapter 20

**At the Grand Magic Games, part 2**

**Normal p.o.v**

Rayne lifted Satan/ Choco-chii up by its two, fluffy paws and swung it around playfully, she looked at it with an expressionless face but you could obviously tell that she liked the thing because she was tickling it non stop, Sting and Rogue sweat dropped at the sight.

"Welcome back, folks!" shouted the annoying pumpkin head, at least in Rayne's p.o.v, "Now, straight to the point! Today, we will be having just a normal three on three battle! Following the battle will be a challenge of BRAINS!" he announced cheerfully.

"Based on the majority of favourites, Fairy Tail shall verse our beloved … Sabertooth!"

Rayne grumbled something and started pinching the kitty's cheeks.

"Rayne!" yelled Jiemma, Rayne turned around, glaring, "What do you want, old man?" she scowled. "You go! I want to see how loyal you are to Sabertooth! Go with Rogue and Minerva" he said grumpily. Rayne scowled "Tch!".

**Fairy Tail's side**

**Master Makarov's p.o.v**

_Good, good! Mira is going in this round with Juvia and Wendy! Haha, Sabertooth is going to be taught a good lesson when Mira gets serious! _He chuckled until he spotted Rayne entering the arena with Rogue and Minerva, _Shimatta! Oooh no! This is not good! *gulp* This is going to be a blood bath, Mira and Rayne, those two idiots are going to destroy this place! _The master sweat dropped and sighed.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

I was versing Wendy first. Minerva was versing Mirajane and Rogue was left with Juvia. The biggest obstacles were Mira and Juvia, they weren't matched with their opponents.

"YAHOO! And…START!" roared the commentator. I scowled and looked to Wendy, surprisingly, she had a stern face, "Roar of the Sky dragon!" she yelled. I darted aside and was behind her in an instant, I smirked.

**Normal p.o.v**

Wendy used her roar but Rayne was already gone, she danced her way, swiftly behind the little girl and swung her arm, attempting to knock her out. Wendy tripped and fell but luckily, that allowed her to dodge Rayne's hit.

Rayne face palmed herself at Wendy's hopelessness.

Wendy took the opportunity and performed another roar but Lucy was already gone, several feet away.

Wendy panted in exhaustion from keeping up with Lucy's speed.

She felt a knee in her stomach, she gagged as Lucy caught her when she fell, "Sleep" she whispered as Wendy drifted away. "Otto! Looks like Fairy Tail's dragonslayer is out!" chimed the pumpkin head. Rayne scowled.

On the other hand, Minerva and Mira were exchanging powerful blows, "Soul extinctor!" yelled the she-demon. Rayne's eyes widened as she found herself in MINERVA'S place. _She switched places with me?! _The attack hit Lucy with amazing force which sent her slamming into a wall.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

I slammed into the wall and cursed Minerva. Someone snickered from above me, I looked up and sighed in annoyance, "STING!" I grit. "Yes?" he replied innocently, I could see a smirk coming up. "Don't play with my cat!" I yelled as I spotted him patting Satan/ Choco-chii.

I heard Minerva shriek, I looked up and glared. "What are you doing, Minerva?!" I yelled as I charged back into the game. She was limp, on the floor, "Minerva from Sabertooth is also out!" shouted the pumpkin head, "Now it's two on two! Which guild will win?" he continued.

**Mira's p.o.v**

Juvia-chan was defeated by Rogue, but he decided to drop out all of a sudden leaving Lucy to verse me. We glared at each other for god knows how many minutes. I grit my teeth, pissed off at how trivial she looked, she had her hands in her pockets and an annoying smirk of confidence on her face.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

I eyed her with a frown on my face, I waited patiently for her muscles to make a move and strike out at me. My frown eventually curled up into a smirk as I saw how pissed off she was when I shoved my hands in to my pockets and leaned against a wall.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, "You've changed. You may be an old friend but you've CHANGED!" she screamed as she charged at me with suppressing pressure.

**Normal p.o.v**

The crowd tensed as Mirajane, the legendary she-demon charged at the mysterious new girl, Rayne Nightcross.

"Take over: DEMON HALPHAS!" yelled Mira. She charged at Lucy who was still smirking. Lucy dropped her smirking and dodged Mira's punch by tilting her head slightly to the side.

Mirajane continued swinging her legs and throwing her fists at an unbelievable speed towards Lucy but never managed to land a hit. The two moved so fast that even Master Makarov had trouble keeping up with them.

Rayne never struck out or even attempted to lift a hand against Mira, she just dodged her attacks like they were nothing.

Finally having enough of hand to hand combat, Mira flew into the air and held her hands in the air causing a dark ball of magic power to grow and grow. "Evil Explosion!" she said as she threw it right where Rayne was standing, it was too big to escape from , "There's no way that Rayne girl could evade that attack! Is she dead?" murmured the crowd.

To Fairy Tail's surprise, Lucy stood there with her eyes closed and a beautiful gold light glowing around her. She wasn't even scratched! There was just no way that a frail golden light like that could possibly protect her from Mira's attack.

Mira gasped, "She wasn't affected?" she asked, shocked.

Lucy suddenly opened her eyes revealing two angry red orbs glowering at her. She slowly reached towards one of her dragon keys. Mira panicked and sent another attack, "This has to hit!" she yelled, "Satanic Blast!" she yelled.

The whole arena seemed to shudder at it's force. Walls collapsed at the power of the attack.

Mira's eyes widened in horror when she saw Lucy still standing, an unknown key floated gently in front of her, protecting her, "My attack was stopped by a…KEY?!" she said confused.

"Yes. Your attack was stopped by a key" said Lucy calmly as she reached out to the key, it glowed even brighter, its shine flared up like a star when Lucy grasped it, "Hirake! Open! Chikara o kashite!" she threw the key up into the air and screamed, "Tsumi to Fukushu no Ryuu!" A blinding red light burst out and engulfed Lucy.

The crowd waited in silence, Fairy Tail froze, Sabertooth stared intently at their newest newbie.

"Shall I show you a true demon's power?" taunted an echoing voice.

Mira didn't answer.

The red light faded away from Lucy in the form of silver bats, revealing a completely different person.

Beautiful, black hair and a pair of shining red eyes. Hips clad in low cut jeans, arms covered in black bandages and gloves. The new girl swung her hips to one side and shook her hair out of her eyes.

"What the hell is this" Natsu said to no one in particular.

"That key didn't summon anything" someone in the crowd said

The girl didn't smile, she gave a deadly glare, her lips curled up behind her teeth, revealing two very sharp pointed fangs. Her demonic aura suffocated everyone, barely allowing them to breathe. She yawned and then suddenly appeared right in front of Mira, Mira gave a little squeal of surprise and was sent crashing into the ground, hard. She coughed out blood and lay on the ground, stunned and unable to move.

The girl walked up to her, slowly and deliberately. "THIS is a true demon" she whispered in her ear, "You'll be going to sleep for a few days now" she smirked.

Mira screamed as she was hit by a ground breaking force, her body trembled and writhed, she passed out cold as Lucy walked away.

"Mirajane is…out! The winner is Sabertooth!" announced the pumpkin head shakily.

Lucy's new self began to slowly fade away as she walked calmly back to her guild. Fairy Tail stared at her in shock and anger, she just shot them a look of distaste and walked off with a victorious smirk.

"And so the game of revenge begins! Don't worry, I've only just begun" she muttered to herself darkly.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

Silvy was damn right. Those dragon keys seriously tired me out! My head felt like it was going to split open from the sudden rush of power. As soon as I was out of sight, I wobbled my way towards the box seats in the arena made especially for one's own guild.

"Rayne! Oi!" yelled a certain, annoying, blonde dragonslayer.

I reeled around, "What?!" I grit.

He lifted his hand up to show me that Satan was dangling from one of his fingers, it's teeth imbedded into his flesh. "Can you get him to stop biting me? I'm gonna run out of donatable blood ya know!" he said.

I sighed in annoyance, "Come here buddy! Choco-chii!" I cooed, the little guy turned it's head towards me and wailed. It gave Sting a satisfying thwack on the head and leapt onto my head. I giggled as it slept , my hair probably smelt nice.

**Sting's p.o.v**

I was busy noticing that she was yawning too much. I watched in amusement when she yawned again, I could see the two, small fangs stick out.

"You know that you just made Fairy Tail your worst enemy just then in that fight, right?" I asked lazily, changing the subject.

"Sure, sure, whatever, like I would care!" she yawned again.

I didn't respond, just looked at her in amusement as she yawned…yet again.

She stood up abruptly, "Imma crash if I don't go back soon" she stated flatly as she turned to leave. "Oi wait up!" I shouted after her but she didn't seem to hear or she was ignoring me, either way, I was following her.

"I'm never gonna use that thing ever again!" I heard her mutter under her breath, "I'm at my limit, if that thing drains that much energy, I'd be old in a matter of days!" she cursed.

She continued to stalk her way to a random hotel, she exhaled when she reached her room, "Great! Now I can finally crash!" she said optimistically as she wobbled to her bed and fell asleep instantly. Satan yowled as he was crushed underneath Rayne's weight. I plucked the kitty from her arms and dumped him on the floor like a sack of potatoes as I proceeded to pick Rayne up and properly cover her with her blankets.

Without meaning to, I noticed the scent of shampoo in her hair, I smirked, _Well, she is a girl after all. _"Fat, ugly Blondie!" mumbled Rayne, Sting sweat dropped and twitched in annoyance.

"Tch! Gloomy Rain" I muttered as I walked out of her room and bumped straight into…Natsu and the others.

**O.o**

**Natsu?!**


	21. Chapter 21

Recap_  
Without meaning to, I noticed the scent of shampoo in her hair, I smirked, Well, she is a girl after all. "Fat, ugly Blondie!" mumbled Rayne, Sting sweat dropped and twitched in annoyance._

"_Tch! Gloomy Rain" I muttered as I walked out of her room and bumped straight into…Natsu and the others._

**Sting's p.o.v**

"What are you fairies doing here?" I growled. "Why can't we? This inn wasn't built just for you tigers, you know!" Natsu snapped back.

"Why! Aren't we in a bad mood, pinky!" I smirked.

"What did you say? You pickin a fight, huh?" he said.

Before I knew it, my fist was in his face and his fingers were pinching my cheeks, that was until the door behind me flew open.

_Uh oh! Not good! _ "You guys, you're in my way" Rayne said with her hands in her pockets, when we didn't respond, she glared.

She had Choco-chii cuddled up in her other arm, she closed her eyes and took a very deep breath.

She opened them almost instantly and glared ice daggers at us, "M.O.V.E!" she grit.

We moved out of her way silently, Natsu looked away without any response.

"I thought you were meant to be passed out" I muttered but she heard me, "I was never asleep, I was GOING to but a certain SOMEONE woke me up by fighting right in front of my door!" she glowered.

I noticed that she was in a new set of clothes, she swung her jean clad hips to one side and sighed as she fiddled with those metal claws on her gloves.

"What are you guys still doing, standing in front of my door?" she said with an unreadable face.

Natsu didn't seem to hear her question, "You put Mira in a critical condition" he said flatly.

Rayne didn't look up from her gloves, "So? At least I left her alive" she said with a look that clearly showed that she didn't care.

"What the hell, Lucy! At least you left her alive?! She is in the hospital right now! She hasn't moved ever since! Who knows when she'll wake up! You could've been more gentle, she was your former comrade you know!" he burst out.

"Oi!" I cut in, "A loss is a loss! There was never a rule against killing be grateful that she left your girl alive. Don't come here complaining, what a sore loser" I gave them a disgusted look.

None of them seemed to have heard me because Rayne suddenly exploded, "Excuse me? You think I care if Mira is in a coma or not? It's your fault for not knowing how to cure her!" she spat, "And seriously? Be more gentle?!" she asked incredulously.

"She was ready to KILL me! That attack would've done the same to me as I did to her if my key hadn't saved my butt!" she hollered.

"But the thing was that you had the key to save you when Mira didn't!" snapped Erza who was listening along the sidelines.

"That's right!" shot Rayne, "I had that key to save me! It's not my fault that Mira didn't have anything to protect herself!" she yelled.

"Plus! How in the world would I have known that my key could do that? I didn't ask for it to!" she huffed stubbornly.

_Urusai wa ne! _I hissed in my mind.

Rayne tossed her hair and swung her hips as she stalked away, I shot Fairy Tail an evil smirk of amusement as I followed Rayne.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

I stalked off down the hall way with Sting not far behind me.

I froze when I felt his arms wrap itself around me, "Hey Rayne, come on! Slow down for a bit will ya?" whispered Sting as he bit my ear.

I bit back a yelp. I glared icicles at the floor instead because I couldn't turn around since he was wrapping me in his arms.

"What do you want, Blondie?" I growled.

"Nothing much" he said cheerfully as blew into my ear.

"No. Seriously, what do you want?" I growled again

"Hmm let's see" he purred mischievously, "You can start off by telling me why the fairies are calling you Lucy" he exhaled as his arms gripped tightened around my waist.

I tried to squirm out of his arms but they didn't even budge.

"Don't even think about running away" he chuckled

"The master still doesn't trust me?" I asked

His arms loosened a bit, "Wha?" he asked with an innocent expression.

I smirked, "I know all about it. The master doesn't trust me does he? You're supposed to keep an eye on me, right?" I sighed.

"Clever" he said as he regained his composure.

I bit my lip as I felt his tongue trace the frame of my ear. "Now that you know what I'm up to, mind telling me about your name?" he smirked.

I growled lowly and shoved him away, abruptly.

"It's nothing interesting' I said coldly, "It's just the name that I trashed a few years ago when 'Lucy Heartfilia' died" I said without showing any expressions.

I walked away before he could ask anything else. I gave a last scowl of distaste as he smirked, grinning at me like a cat.

**Sting's p.o.v**

_Interesting…no ones ever pushed me away, not when I was serious. This girl is so gonna get it! I'll make her regret pushing me, I'll make her ache for me. And then I'll break her! _Thought Sting evilly with a paranoid feeling in his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

Recap

_Interesting…no ones ever pushed me away, not when I was serious. This girl is so gonna get it! I'll make her regret pushing me, I'll make her ache for me. And then I'll break her! _Thought Sting evilly with a paranoid feeling in his chest

**Normal p.o.v**

As usual, the guilds waited restlessly for the pumpkin head to announce the tournaments for the day. Everybody including literally froze when they heard about today's tournament.

A huge maze lifted up from the ground and high into the sky, "Each guild will choose three participants for this game! Everyone in this game will be enemies, even if they're from the same guild!" said the pumpkin as if it was nothing.

"Those who meet will have a battle to the death or until one person can no longer fight!" he continued.

_What the hell is this?! A battle to the death or until one can no longer fight? So one person has to die or one person is knocked out or in another case, can't stand. Either way, one person will die, the person who can no longer fight would most likely have no strength left to stand and will fall from such a high place. _Thought Gray in shock

_In other words, one way or another, one person will die _thought Rayne casually.

"The people who find their way out will win! Simple as that!" exclaimed the pumpkin head that Rayne despises.

**Sting's p.o.v**

"This won't be too pretty" commented Rayne, leaning on a post with her eyes closed and arms folded neatly across her chest.

"So, who wants to die early?" I asked angelically, "Everyone's an enemy once we're inside that maze thing" I stated.

No one replied. "No one wants to die early?" I asked again.

"Well, I don't mind playing a little a while" said a familiar voice.

I turned towards the voice and found myself looking at Rayne, she was smirking at Natsu while he gave her glares. "You're already ready to play aren't you?" I smirked.

"Yeah, I'll wipe every single one of them out!" she purred darkly.

After what seemed like eternity, the contestants all gathered in the arena. My eyes were immediately drawn towards Fairy Tail, Natsu, Laxus and Erza were staring at the maze with determined eyes.

I stole a glance at Rayne and found myself sweat dropping when I saw her leaning casually against a wall while eating a lollipop.

The game will now begin was all the stupid pumpkin head said as we were all suddenly sucked into the maze with tremendous force, every single one of us separated and plopped into different parts of the maze.

I stood up, dazed. My mouth twisted up in a smirk as I sniffed the air.

I ducked sidewards as a knife went whizzing past my head. _I got myself an opponent already? I'll wipe the floor with this guy! _

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

Crunch! Thud! Whack! Splat! _So you've already started huh, Sting? _I thought as I heard him fighting not too far away.

I spun around as one of the Quatro puppies started towards me, he shoved the tip of his blade towards my face, I caught it between my finger, "You suck. Get out of my way, you trash!" I laughed as he tried to pull his sword from me, futilely.

"Your blade here can be stopped but you see, my blade of wind cannot" I smirked as my wind came down on him. He screamed as a vortex of wind sent him flying from the maze and down towards the arena.

I continued on, _Honestly! I'm so unlucky! I'm only versing the gay people! These things are so weak! _

Then next opponent was the chubby girl from Mermaid Heel, her gravity had no effect since my wind protected me instinctively. I ended up doing close combat with her, she was K.O'd in a matter of seconds. _Oi, oi. How annoying. Why do I always end up versing these guys?_

A pretty blue wind started dancing around me, it sparkled a little as I blended my magic into it. I used it to find my way to the exit, the wind swept over the maze and located the obstacles and exit.

It didn't take me long to find the path towards the exit, my wind guided me after doing a sweep of the maze. But what lay waiting for me at the end was not what I had expected.

Erza and Gray lay sprawled on the ground, unable to move. Both were severely injured but could still fight and standing in front of them were the two most hot headed dragon slayers.

"What the hell is going on here?!" I breathed.

The two dragonslayers glares at each other. Erza stood up and started to ex quip again but collapsed from the lack of magic power left. A large vortex of wind sent Erza out of the maze and falling straight for the ground below the maze. It was not my wind. _"Those who can no longer fight will fall and die" said the pumpkin head. _

Gray grunted as he was sent from the maze as well. I turned to Sting and Natsu.

My eyes widened in shock and horror when I saw them. Sting's usual bad taste of fashion was replaced by a badass looking outfit from my realm. Natsu as well. Both looked…hot.

*The audience: sweat drop*

I nearly fell over when the two idiots let out a humongous amount of magic power, _What the hell is going on here?! This isn't the usual strength of them! They were never that strong! _I struggled to stand up.

Sting fell to his knees and started coughing up blood, Natsu clutched at his throat and gagged. An unfamiliar wave of worry washed over me.

They both screamed simultaneously in agony as they unleashed a ground breaking force of power.

_They're going on a rampage, they're getting out of control! I've got to stop them! Just what the hell went on when I wasn't here?! _

**Normal p.o.v**

The crowd gasped eagerly in their seats as they watched what was going on in the maze.

The last thing they saw was Rayne Nightcross standing in between the two dragon slayers and a huge magic circle made of pure light.

The entire maze exploded. Screams were drowned out by the loud explosions.

The crowd went silent when the smoke cleared.

Left standing, was Rayne.

Sting and Natsu were at her feet, half dead. She let out a cough and stumbled awkwardly forward before blacking out.

"Otto! What in the world happened there? It would seem that no one has passed this round, the judges have decided that this even be cancelled and organise a new match!" cheered the pumpkin.

Rogue jumped from his seat and into the arena towards Rayne and Sting.

**Rogue's p.o.v**

I felt their pulses, Sting was a little uneven but Rayne was in a very bad situation here. "What in the world?" I muttered as I picked the both of them up.

(In the infirmary)

The two are still passed out in their beds. Even the doctor had no idea what condition they were in, he said that they were in a strange state of dead yet not dead, In a state of coma. It would seem that Natsu from the fairies was also in that state.

"Just what in the world happened? That was no ordinary explosion back there!" I growled as I stared down at Sting. He seemed to be in pain, his face didn't show it but I somehow got the feeling that he was suffering. I could feel a murderous aura from Rayne.

Natsu and Sting woke up at the exact same time, three days later. None of them knew why they had run out of control. Rayne still lay unconscious, her hair splayed out on the pillow that was cushioning her head. _I'm pretty sure Rayne didn't run rampant! Why is she unconscious?!_

A huge amount of magic power was constantly being leaked from her body, she frowned and her mouth twitched in pain as she lay there, sleeping. She didn't wake up anytime soon…

**O.o OMG! What the hell just happened?!**

**What's with Sting and Natsu's mysterious magic?!  
What's happening with Rayne/Lucy?!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Recap

A huge amount of magic power was constantly being leaked from her body, she frowned and her mouth twitched in pain as she lay there, sleeping. She didn't wake up anytime soon…

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

…

….ah

…ngh!

_Floating in the darkness was a blonde girl…is…IS THAT ME?!  
"Lucy" smiled the girl sweetly as she turned towards me, "Wake up, when you do, will you still remember?" she said with a sad smile._

_I frowned, "I have no idea what you're saying" I said flatly._

"_How long are you going to continue with this? This facade. You are me and yet not me" she said, her smile slowly turning twisted. _

_The girl screamed and next thing, standing in front of me was the new me. The me that beat Natsu to a pulp.  
"Revenge" she whispered in a sweet voice, almost intoxicating. "Wake up" whispered another.  
"Which will you choose? Will you still remember?" whispered the two me's that sounded so different._

**Sting's p.o.v**

"So you guys are saying that a human hating woman can wake Rayne up?" I asked the Fairies, "I get it but… Why the hell are you guys tagging along WITH me? I can go alone!" I said annoyed.

The fairies didn't bother answering the super duper annoyed Sting Eucliffe.

Well, you can all guess what happened.

_Memory flash back_

_The door opened slowly, "AAAAARGH! No, no, no, no, no! Go away! Get away! I cant stand you humans!" screamed the old lady with a deadly broomstick in her hand.  
_Everyone sweat dropped at the memory as we stood outside of Rayne's room as Wendy checked up on her.

"Haaaa!" shouted a small voice from the inside.

The door burst open with Wendy panting frantically, "Lucy, Lucy is…ummm…well" she mumbled.

I pushed past her and into the room, I froze at the sight.  
Her red hair was gone, replaced by a beautiful gold. Her Sabertooth mark wasn't flaming up anymore.  
"Ngh!" she moaned as she slowly sat up, clutching her head. "Something…missing" she mumbled.

"Oi! You okay?" I said with my hand on her head.

Her lip quivered, "Who…are you?" she said slowly.  
I froze. The fairies behind me were also frozen to their spots.  
I snapped out of it when she started trembling, her usual eyes that were always filled with hatred was now innocent and shocked. Tears welled up in her brown orbs, "I don't know…I don't remember anything" she said, really crying now.

I took a step back from her, "Nothing?" asked Gray, she looked up and started crying all over again. She clutched her head and her eyes clearly showed that she was out of it. Fear was all over her face.

"Wendy! Do something!" said Natsu  
"I...umm…I'm sorry, I tried" she apologized.

Natsu stuck his face in front of hers and started staring, "Remember? Remember me?" he pleaded softly. Rayne bit her lip and shook her head frantically.

"Cut it out, salamander! You're freaking her out" I growled.

She squealed as I picked her up, "She belongs to Sabertooth, now! Not you guys!" I said after myself as I walked towards my guild.

_I suppose she can stay in one of those dorms _I thought.

She clutched my t-shirt as if her life depended on it, "I'm gonna have trouble breathing ya know" I said flatly.

She loosened her grip, "Do you like me that much?" I teased, I got the wrong reaction. I had expected her to pout and give me a satisfying 'hmph!" but she did something that never crossed my mind.

She clung onto my arm and buried herself in my shoulder, I could tell that she was crying. "Yummy" she mumbled as she sniffed me, I sweat dropped.

I sighed and turned around slowly when I heard a soft mew, I saw Rayne's pet biting and hanging onto my shoe for dear life. I sighed, picked it up and plopped it onto Rayne's head. "Choco-chii" she smiled, I froze, _She remembers it's name?_

"We're here" I breathed, "Do you remember this place? It's you guild" I told her. She just nodded silently. "I know you don't remember" I muttered.

Rogue looked at me, his eyebrow raised, "She…doesn't remember anything" I told him hesitantly.

**Lucy doesn't remember anything? Really?  
What's Sabertooth gonna do in the GMG without their trump card?!  
Does Rayne really not remember?**


	24. Chapter 24

Recap

"We're here" I breathed, "Do you remember this place? It's you guild" I told her. She just nodded silently. "I know you don't remember" I muttered.

Rogue looked at me, his eyebrow raised, "She…doesn't remember anything" I told him hesitantly.

**Lucy's p.o.v (Rayne currently doesn't exist because she lost her memories)**

It was morning, somehow, I was able to sniff the scent of the morning air. My forehead banged against another forehead, my knees collided with someone else's.

I heard a grunt as I struggled to open my eyes.

I opened my eyes only to see Sting, his eyes staring at me with surprise.

"Wha-wha-wha-wha-WHA?! KYAAAAAAAAAA!" I shrieked.

I jumped off the bed and pointed at him with a flushed face, "What the hell?" I stuttered.

"You're awake" said Rogue suddenly coming out of no where.

"Tch! Ha, yeah, why else was it so loud if she wasn't awake?" scowled Sting.

I gave an annoyed hmph and stalked away in to the bathroom.

After brushing my teeth and all, I stepped out of the bathroom and threw on some badass looking clothes that had been mine before I forgot everything.

"Oi! Sting! The bathroom's free, go brush your teeth" I said flatly, he went in without any smart remarks.

"hey…say rogue, what was I like before?" I asked him, he showed no expression.

"You were…Evil I suppose" he muttered, to his surprise, I said, "I had a feeling I was something like that".

**Normal p.o.v**

Lucy squealed out of nowhere. Rogue reeled around only to find her tripping all over her stuff as her cat thingy tried to bite her. "Rogue! Move it!" she screamed as she crashed into him, he grunted and fell to the ground from the weight.

They were now in a very mistakeable position. Rogue was on TOP of her, both eyes closed. "Rawr!" mewed the naughty kitty as it landed on Rogue's head, pushing him forward.

Lucy's eyes snapped open when something collided into her mouth.

Lucy froze stiff, Rogue's eyes widened.

"What the hell?" hollered Sting as he came out of the bathroom.

The two scrambled away from each other, Rogue coughed and Lucy blushed.

"That was a mistake" said Rogue with an unreadable face.

Lucy only nodded dumbly.

Choco-chii gave a satisfied mew and nodded its head in approval.

Rogue interjected before Sting could say anything else, "More importantly, we've got to deal with the master" he said calmly.

"Tch! whatever!" he said stalking off to put on a shirt.

(At the master's office)

"What do you guys want?" squinted the master, his voice not friendly in the least.

The master glanced at Lucy and grunted in distaste.

"Why is that girl still with you?! I told you before didn't I?! We don't need people without any magic power!" he shouted.

"She's just forgotten! She has power!" argued Rogue.

"That doesn't make it any different! Right now she has no power and she is just a weak powerless girl! Are you questioning my judgement?! Have you forgotten? I am the master here! This girl is out!" he bellowed.

The twin dragonslayers looked away and thought frantically for something to say back.

"What about the Grand Magic Games then? Isn't she meant to be our trump card?" Sting said with a defiant look in his eyes.

"No, consider her unreliable. She isn't going to be my trump card in THAT condition" he said with disgust.

"Rayne-san is strong! She gonna come back for sure!" interjected Lector.

"Fro thinks so too!" chimed Frosch.

"Shut up!" roared Jiemma.

The two cats cowered in fear as their master glowered at them.

Lucy turned around and stalked towards the door, "Where are you going you idiot!" yelled Sting.

"Isn't it obvious? That guy isn't going to change his mind about me so what's the point in staying here?" she replied calmly and shrugged.

"Yukino shall replace her!" claimed the master roughly.

The three of them stalked out of his room, furious.

(On the day of the Grand Magic games)

YUKINO OF SABERTOOTH V.S KAGURA OF MERMAID HEEL!

The crowd roared.

"Libra!"  
"Pisces!"

*sfx dodges*

"Libra! Keep her down!"

*grunts*

"Are you going to force me to open the last gate?"

"Ophiuchus!"

"Style of the unsheathed sword!"

"Ngh! Ah! I…lost? No" she whispered, *pant, pant*

"Remember, your life is mine" whispered Kagura as she walked off.

"Next up! We will have team vs. team in a abyss! Stay inside the abyss until all the other teams are out! Of course, if one member of your team is missing then the whole team is out!" exclaimed pumpkin face.

"What! But Yukino just went to the infirmary! There's no way she can participate so soon!" exclaimed Sting.

"Go! Get Yukino! We can't lose!" shouted the master.

"But she's hurt" interrupted Rogue

"GET HER!" bellowed the master.

The two dragonslayers stood up reluctantly, "Fine, as you wish, master" rogue mumbled.

"MOU!" exclaimed a voice, two arms pushed Sting and Rogue back into their seats.

"Uwaaah! Mentokusai!" said the voice sarcastically.

"I was just gone for a little bit and Sabertooth's already all messed up!" She continued.

Master, Sting and Rogue all swung around to see a figure leaning against a post with a lazy, cat like smile on her face.

"Yo! I'm back" she smirked.

"Miss me?" she whispered into Sting's ear.

She flipped her long, dark hair, red as blood.

"You!" said the master.

"Ray-!" exclaimed Sting who was cut off by another voice.

"You are…" said a girl with long blonde hair, a girl with the same exact face.

"Ah. Lucy, did you miss me too? Sorry, I forgot about your memories, but no worries because you'll be gone soon enough" purred the red haired girl, putting her around the blonde girls shoulder.

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Sting staring at Lucy and Rayne.

"There are two Rayne slash Lucy's?" muttered Rogue.

"I thought that you guys were one person!" said Sting.

"We are" purred the red haired girl darkly with a sly smile that curled up into a smirk…


	25. Chapter 25

Recap

"What the hell is going on here?" yelled Sting staring at Lucy and Rayne.

"There are two Rayne slash Lucy's?" muttered Rogue.

"I thought that you guys were one person!" said Sting.

"We are" purred the red haired girl darkly with a sly smile that curled up into a smirk…

**Normal p.o.v**

Master Jiemma frowned and watched impatiently as his underlings bickered with Rayne.

"You are Rayne"

"Yes"

"You are lucy"

"Yes and no"

"Gaaaah! Which one is it?! Just tell me the easiest explanation!"

"Tch! The tournament is starting ya know" she said lazily, "We're gonna lose at this rate" she said darkly, avoiding their questions and heading towards the arena.

**Lucy/Rayne's p.o.v**

I stalked off towards the arena with the rest of the team tagging behind, "Oi! Rayne, you better start talking. We want some explanations" said Sting who was trying to get my attention. Simply, I ignored him…completely.

"W-wait!" called a voice from the stands, I scowled impatiently and turned towards 'me'. "What?!" I demanded sharply, she looked at her feet and mumbled something.

"What?! Can't hear you!" I called out.

She looked up and bit her lip, "Umm, well, what am I supposed to do? Do you want me to stay or…or what?" she asked quietly.

My brain finally started comprehending, "Oh. OH! Oops! I forgot! No need, you don't need to stay, you're going back to where you belong" I said ending with a smirk.

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, I giggled evilly and was next to her in a flash.

"Bye, bye…me" I whispered.

**Normal p.o.v**

Sabertooth stared in shock and horror as the blonde haired celestial mage disappeared before their very eyes.

"Wha?" sting said wide eyed.

"Uh huh, yeah, I'll tell ya guys later. Let's get to the arena before the judges get pissed" said Rayne bluntly.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue hissed under his breath.

The team followed Rayne into the arena with Murderous, dangerous smirks, hiding beneath all that was the confusion of Lucy's shocking disappearance.

"Oi, seriously Rayne, what the hell just happened back there? What the hell is going on?" said Sting who refused to drop the subject. "Not now Sting!" She said calmly.

All the teams assembled in the giant labyrinth. "START!" yelled the old man.

"Tch! Let's go!" Rayne cussed as Sting kept on bugging her in the background.

*Five minutes late in the abyss*

"Ne, ne! Rayne! Cmon! Tell meeeee! What the hell was that all about? The thing with lucy. Tell me!" nagged Sting.

"Not now Sting" She replied calmly once again.

"Meanie!" pouted Sting

_*sighs out of frustration*_

"Meano! Meano! Raynie is a MEANO!" chanted Sting childishly

Rayne glared at him, "Please do shut up" she said with an angelic smile, she smirked evilly when he gulped.

**Stings p.o.v**

"Someone remind me please, what are we supposed to do again?" asked Rogue gloomily.

Rayne sighed again, "Find our way through this strange thingy without getting defeated by any of the teams" she said coolly.

"It ain't a thing ya know! its called an abyss" I smirked, trying to annoy Rayne.

"Tch! Whatever!" she said annoyed.

"I cant believe it!" huffed Minerva out of no where.

"cant believe what?" rogue asked, not particularly interested.

"Not a single person died after falling out of the last match! You know! that maze thing!" she exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Apparently they were all caught by a magical pumpkin when they fell. All those words about dying, they were just to make the contestants panic" continued Minerva angrily.

"Dafuq?!" the rest of us all yelled simultaneously

"How stupid" said Rogue gloomily

"Make us panic! Tch! Pathetic!" Rayne dissed.

"Anyways Rayne! Cmon! You still havent told me about before! Cmon! Lucy-!" I was interrupted before I could finish my sentence.

"We've finally found you, hehe!" chorused Lyon and Cheria, Lamia Scale stood close behind. "Eeeeeh? So the first guys we're gonna wipe the floor with" started Rayne.

"Is Lamia Scale huh?" I ended for her.

**Lyon's p.o.v**

Sabertooth smirked evilly as the saw us. We smirked right back at them. "Nope! First of all, you're not wiping any floors today!" started Cheria.

"And lastly, Its not just us you're up against!" I finished.

The Rayne girl narrowed her eyes as two reluctantly allied teams stepped out of the shadows.

"Keke! Look now! You guys are totally outnumbered!" laughed bacchus from Quatro Puppy.

I grinned as I saw the smirks being wiped off of sabertooth's faces one by one, replaced by angry frowns and glares.

"Cheating huh?" muttered Minerva

"No, no! This isn't counted as Cheating!" I smirked.

"That's right! There was never a rule against teaming up to begin with" chimed Cheria.

"It wasn't my plan to team up like this, I do not favour this but you people are very strong opponents" said a cool voice. I watched in amusement as Sabertooth glared at Mermaid Heel as they stepped out of the shadows.

"Enough with that chit chat" Rayne said with a glare, "We're still going to wipe the floor with you not matter how many teams you ally with" she purred slyly.

"But you know… we ARE kinda at a VERY big disadvantage here. I mean seriously, we are TOTALLY outnumbered" stated Minerva without noticing the fact that she had just brought her teams' spirits down.

**Rayne/Lucy's p.o.v**

"Hmmm…. Looks like there's no helping it huh?" I said with a sigh as I took my hands out of my pockets.

I felt the stares of my team on my back as I stepped forward, reaching for the nearest opponent, in this case, it was the dog dude from quatro puppy.

His eyes grew wide as I shoved my hand in his face. "Eat. This." I whispered before I sent a sudden wave of electricity at him.

"No! No! No! Gaaaaaaaah!" he shrieked.

"Uwaaaah! Rayne is still scary as always" smirked Sting

"Lyon! Let's go!" said Cheria calmly. "Yeah, we're gonna take all you tigers out!" he replied with a grin. Everyone tensed up to fight.

"I've had enough of all you guys. Just shut up already, the yapping is a annoying to my ears" growled Sting.

"Let's finish this and get out of here" Minerva remarked.

"Yes, you're right. I've had just about enough of this. I'm going to end this right now" I said calmly

**Normal p.o.v**

They watched horrified as the tigers took out their comrades one by one. "This cant be happening! We outnumbered them and yet-!" whimpered Cheria as Rayne whacked her on the head, making her black out.

"This should have been the last one right?" asked Rayne as she tossed Cheria onto a pile of unconscious bodies. "Uh huh" confirmed Sting, licking a scratch on his arm.

"What are you? A cat?" she exclaimed.

"All that's left is the ponies and the fairies" she sighed.

"Not ponies, the Pegasus'" corrected Sting

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever their names are" she dismissed.

**Rayne/ Lucy's p.o.v**

"If you guys are looking for the "PONIES", we already took them out" growled a familiar voice. I swung around finding myself face to face against Natsu. As I swung around, his angry face was instantly replaced by a shocked one.

"Tch!" he muttered as he took a step backwards and looked away with an oddly hurt look in his eyes.

"Aw, how cute! The fairies flew straight to us!" Minerva snickered.

Erza took a step forward and glared menacingly along with Gray. "Oi Lucy! Are you serious about this?" asked Gray with a steely edge in his voice.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am" I said while tossing my hair and giving him a look of disbelief.

He growled and looked away, hiding behind his hair. Erza on the other hand was glaring at us head on.

"Lucy, I told you before didn't I? I said that I'd make you regret leaving fairy tail" Natsu whispered firmly.

It was my turn to get uncomfortable now. "I don't know what you're talking about!" I hissed, putting as much venom into my words as possible but I know that he'd noticed the fact that I was getting uncomfortable.

"We'll…. Surrender for now" stated Natsu slowly

"What?!" I said growling a little

"Natsu! Surrender?! Are you an idiot! We cant surrender!" shouted Erza who was clearly surprised by Natsu's statement.

"Please. Just this once. Please." Whispered Natsu as he looked away.

"Fine. Just this once." Said Gray.

"Gray! Why are you siding with him?" yelped Erza.

"p.l.e.a.s.e!" said Natsu and Gray simultaneously with more force this time.

"F-fine!" said Erza who was taken aback.

"What the hell?! Get back here you asshole!" I shouted at Natsu but he was already walking away, "Tch!".

**Sozz ppl!**

**I was pretty busy recently and I didn't know what to write. I promise I'll write **

**A lot more chapters as fast as I can ok? Oh and BTW, I MIGHT add some**

**Romance into da next chappie ok? Hehe :P **


End file.
